A Series of Unfortunate Events
by Long Jhon Walker
Summary: An evil, high-level Feraligatr is about to cause some chaos into the Pokémon: Mystery Dungeon world. For the local population, that will definitely be a series of unfortunate events. RPG-like universe, M/F and M/M. *! Rated M !*
1. Chapter 1

A Series of Unfortunate Events

Warning: This fanfiction contains sexual relations between Pokémons, rape and violence. You are warned and chose to continue.

An evil, high-level Feraligatr is about to cause some chaos in the Pokémon: Mystery Dungeon universe. For the local population, that will definitely be a series of unfortunate events.

Feraligatr will wander in a world based on the Mystery Dungeon videogames, enhanced with RPG elements. Each chapter, he will meet 5 Pokémons selected by a Random Number Generator ranging from 001 to 807.

I hope you will enjoy this story. Don't hesitate to leave a review or to PM me.

* * *

Introduction

Once upon a time, there was an evil Feraligatr that terrorized the Johto region. His master had trained him to be a ruthless monster, and had given him the nickname Blue Tear. The vile human wasn't the only one to blame for Feraligatr's path: The crocodile truly loved the terror they inflicted on their countless victims.

As the duo grew their power further, living undetected in the shadows of many big cities, Feraligatr reached the level 75. At that point, police officers were no longer able to match their strength. Only a legendary Pokémon or a highly-trained League Elite could have risen against their threat, but they were too afraid of being defeated to intervene on their own.

But in a surprising turn of events, the evil creature went rogue and killed his own master. Doing so, the high-level Feraligatr released himself back into the wild, a place where no Pokémon could even leave a scratch on him. The crocodile absolutely thrived in this environment full of low-level preys, and in a short time Feraligatr reached an unimaginable level 95.

But Blue Tear had spread his fame too far, and a group of legendaries jealous of his power finally went on the hunt for him. As it turned out, even they were now unable to defeat the all-mighty foe. In a last effort to free the world from Feraligatr's threat, the legendary Pokémons unified their powers into an ultimate state of energy. They were not strong enough to physically defeat him, but together they could cast Feraligatr out of the known universe.

Unfortunately, Feraligatr had to go somewhere, and the fate fell on the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon universe. In this place, 'wild' Pokémons are only non-sentient beasts, and almost all the other intelligent Pokémons are inhabited by kindness. This world does contain a few bad spirits, as shown by the numerous warrants put up by Magnezone and his team, but soon they will discover that Feraligatr is on another scale.

* * *

Chapter 1: 317 / 65 / 747 / 755 / 495

There was once a Pokémon village named Whiteleaf, located in the East of the main continent. It was quite small, with merely a dozen houses, but each inhabitant took pride in the town's Rescue Guild. Because Whiteleaf was close to a few Mystery Dungeons, numerous wannabe-adventurers came to the area. Many of them failed their exploration, and so the Whiteleaf guild had been created to send Rescue Teams to their help.

The old and wise Alakazam (L64 M) was the leader of the Guild, helped by his loyal officer Swalot (L41 M). Swalot had been formed by Alakazam himself many years before, and after a few years of being a team leader Swalot had retired to help his old mentor. Alakazam was a well of knowledge, but he was too old to still roam the world like in his youth. He stayed in his office most of the time, so Swalot was the one who dealt with the administration of the small organisation.

At that time, the Whiteleaf Guild counted three Rescue Teams. One of them was called Team Flowerpot, a name that in all his wisdom Alakazam had never understood. Flowerpot counted two girls, Mareanie (L14 F) and Snivy (L16 F), and one boy, Morelull (L12 M). These three did not know each other before they were grouped at the Guild, but their friendship had been innate.

In fact you could always see Morelull hanging out on Mareanie's head, while Snivy was in front looking for action. Mareanie was as lazy as Snivy, the Team Leader, was brave and feisty. Morelull completed the trio perfectly by literally pulling on Mareanie's tentacles when it was time to move, and by talking Snivy out of her hot-blooded decisions.

Today Flowerpot was rescuing a lost adventurer in a lower floor of the Silver Mountain, and Alakazam had no doubt that they would succeed. In consequence, he was quite in a happy mindset when Swalot announced that a visitor wanted to speak with him. Swalot implied that he had some sort of bad feeling about the stranger, but Alakazam shrugged it off since he knew that appearances could be deceptive.

Swalot left for an instant, and returned with a Feraligatr. Alakazam understood why Swalot was uneasy: The water Pokémon was a giant. Despite Swalot being taller than Alakazam, the Feraligatr completely towered the guild officer. The red coral growing on the head of their visitor even scraped the wooden ceiling of Alakazam's office.

\- Hello, friend, started Alakazam. What could the Whiteleaf Rescue Guild do for you today? Do you need a rescue service for someone you know? The Feraligatr nodded negatively, displaying an unsettling smile.

\- I just wanted to ask a question, he said with a serene voice. Alakazam felt something strange. Usually, his psychic powers allowed him to read the emotions of who he was talking to. This time Alakazam wasn't able to read the Feraligatr's mind, so it meant that the Pokémon was much more high-leveled than him.

\- I come from a place that is quite far, continued the visitor slowly. It was like if he was thinking each word carefully before saying them out loud. I don't know the customs of this country, so I apologize in advance. My problem is that I'm very, very hungry, he added with an insistence that gave Alakazam goose bumps. I did visit shops around here, but I didn't find what I was looking for. Would you happen, by any chance, to have meat here?

The Feraligatr had said the word with extreme politeness, but time had still frozen in the room. "Meat!?" repeated Swalot, not noticing Alakazam slowly rising from his wooden chair.

 _Wrong question... Looks like I'm found out already_ , thought Feraligatr. The Swalot was as dumb as a Tamato Berry, but the Alakazam had unmasked him. Apparently meat was not a thing here, who would have guessed? His reflexions were quickly interrupted by Alakazam getting on the offensive. Feraligatr had to jump sideway to avoid the Psychic from its opponent, and then ran at him to shorten the distance. In close combat, Alakazam was not as dangerous.

Feraligatr hit the Pokémon with a Waterfall-reinforced fist, but then received a treacherous Thunderbolt. The crocodile roared from rage, but he should have known better from the experienced fighter. Fortunately, Alakazam was already starting to breathe with difficulty, his old age proving to be too much of a burden to sustain in combat.

Alakazam was holding the side that Feraligatr's fist had impacted, and his clenched teeth showed that he didn't appreciate the feeling. To avoid any risks, Feraligatr decided to finish him in one blow: He jumped on his opponent, his jaw wide open directed at Alakazam's shoulder. His Crunch attack dealt the last hit required, and the psychic Pokémon fainted.

As his previous opponent fell on the floor KO, Feraligatr turned toward Swalot. The guild officer had stayed in place, paralysed. Feraligatr did not remember having ever tasted a Pokémon from such a species, and he licked his lips in advance. Swalot noticed, and immediately he abandoned any bravery and ran for the door.

Feraligatr easily beat him to it, the slug Pokémon hilariously unable to move fast even in the current situation. Swalot tried to say something, probably to beg for his life while offering nothing in return, but Feraligatr didn't give him the time to: He brutally sank his sharp claws into Swalot's belly. The Guild Officer screamed from pain as Feraligatr's fingers followed the claws and pierced his jellyfish-like body. Feraligatr then closed his fist, carving out a round piece of Swalot's flesh.

A transparent purple liquid started to pour out of the wound as Feraligatr ripped off his prize. Swalot fell on the wooden floor and started to try to crawl away, his mouth opening and closing without him managing to scream for help. His watery blood started to puddle behind him, but his brain wasn't shutting down and he kept on crawling desperately.

Feraligatr ignored the agonising Pokémon. He brought the strange meat to his mouth with joy... and spat it out immediately. _Well, that's absolutely disgusting._ He caught back Swalot a few meters away, walking slowly to avoid slipping in the purple slime. He bent down to grab Swalot's head, pulled it up, and then he sliced the Pokémon's throat with four claws at the same time. Feraligatr did it with an excruciating slowness, Swalot struggling less and less as his purple blood gushed out in front of him.

Once the Pokémon was definitely motionless, Feraligatr let the Swalot's body fall back down, splashing his purple fluid all around them. Feraligatr noticed that when he stepped on the carcass it made the liquid shoot out of Swalot's wounds, and he smiled while making more of it come out. He raised his eyes to look around the corridor Swalot had managed to reach and he discovered an even funnier sight: Three pairs of eyes were locked into his as he stepped down from the body.

Apparently, a rescue team had poked their heads out of their room to see what all that noise was about. Feraligatr loved the absolute terror that he saw in their dilated pupils, but they slammed their door shut way too soon for his taste. Feraligatr took a second to wipe his hands clean on the back of the Swalot's body, and then started his sprint towards the door.

He let any delicacy aside and broke the wooden panel in half, but it still made quite a theatrical entrance. Inside, the three Pokémons were grouped against the opposite wall. It's not like they could have hidden: The room contained two small thatch beds, probably Mareanie's and Snivy's, separated by a screen made of leaves from a tiny, tiny one that had to Morelull's. Apart from those there was a table with two chairs sized for Mareanie and Snivy, and a big chest that probably contained all their belongings. The room was lit by a round window, which apparently did not open since the three preys were now locked with Feraligatr.

It was Snivy who first caught Feraligatr's attention as she took a step toward him.

\- Leave now, I'm warning you! She had tried to speak with authority, but her hesitating voice was revealing her fear.

\- And otherwise? Asked Feraligatr with a laugh. Snivy surprised him as she started to run with her Vine Whip attack forming. Feraligatr had to recognize that she had guts, but the level difference was simply too immense. He easily parried the weak attack with his forearm, protected by the two large reinforced scales from the pain of the whipping.

As he was about to replicate, he saw Mareanie also step forward, supported by Morelull on her head. Feraligatr was weary of poison from any level, so he immediately changed target. He let Mareanie run at him, but at the last second he grabbed one of her head tentacles and used her own inertia to pull her up. She flew over Feraligatr's head, letting out a surprised scream just before she was slammed violently on the ground. Mareanie landed head-first and was instantly knocked out.

Snivy had not given up yet and she tried to jump on Feraligatr, but he had the reflex to catch her by her tail mid-air. Snivy still tried to punch him, but her short arms did not let her reach the crocodile and she could only scream in rage instead. Feraligatr extended his arm and let her hang upside down, hoping she would eventually calm down as she struggled violently. Fortunately Snivy couldn't lift her own weight with her tail, so she couldn't just curl up and bite his hand.

Before Feraligatr could decide anything, he was interrupted by Morelull attacking his foot with an Absorb attack. Feraligatr simply picked up the ridiculously small Pokémon and lifted him to his eyes. "A fairy Pokémon, my favourite!" He exclaimed as he identified Morelull's dual types. The small thing tried to wiggle free, but Feraligatr clenched his fist so hard that Morelull let out a squeak of pain.

Under the horrified eyes of Snivy, Feraligatr launched Morelull in the air before expertly catching him between his huge jaws. With the first chew, Morelull's spongy body was crushed and a watery juice shot up from his squeezed corpse. After a few others, there was only a white mash left from the Pokémon. Feraligatr swallowed whole and licked behind his teeth. It was delicious!

The horrific scene had brought tears to Snivy's eyes, and she had stopped moving out of shock. Feraligatr looked at the droplets running upside down on Snivy's forehead. The Pokémon was refusing to sob, but she couldn't stop the tears from forming at the corner of her eyes. Instead of being touched, Feraligatr was licking his lips in anticipation.

"And now, for the main course!" Announced the crocodile as he lifted Snivy over his head. The girl panicked and tried to pull her tail free from Feraligatr's grip, but without success. Snivy found herself in view of Feraligatr's opened mouth and she froze, her brain not able to compute such a horrible end. But Feraligatr did not devour her, yet. He wanted a taste first. His long and pointy tongue slid out like a snake, revealing its huge size compared to the small female.

In one extremely slow pass, he licked the complete length of Snivy's body. "Eeerk!" she squealed out of disgust, as hot and slimy saliva was spread on her scaled skin. Before she could protest with constructed words, Feraligatr made another pass. There was too much saliva for Snivy's little body, and it started to flow down along her curves. The crocodile's warm tongue coated her thin neck and a shiver of disgust ran down her spine. The watery saliva even started to drip from her forehead down on the ground, but that wasn't the worst of it: Feraligatr's tongue had indeed tickled her.

She was still hanging upside down, so her body instinctively tensed in a straight position. It ended up exposing even more of her skin to her aggressor, and Snivy clenched her teeth in angriness as it was sending Feraligatr a signal. The water type visibly seemed to enjoy her reaction since he started to lick her more aggressively and more thoroughly. His tongue was starting on Snivy's face, making her close her eyes to protect herself, and then it ran up to her tail while tickling her on its way.

Laughing tears started to form on the corner of Snivy's eyes as she lost control. She was trying hard to resist, but despite the horrific situation her body could not possibly ignore to the relentless tickle. Snivy had been enduring the treatment for minutes now, and she was getting out of breath trying to keep her mouth shut. To make things worse, Feraligatr's tongue slowed down on her genital slit as he had finally found the invisible gap in her scales.

"Don't!" she tried to threaten with a strengthened voice, but it was not really effective on the giant crocodile. Feraligatr, who had been holding her tail with only one hand, suddenly grabbed Snivy's neck with the other one. Snivy felt herself being moved horizontally and being slightly bent backward, the middle of her body protruding to offer her closed slit to the eyes of the predator.

"Please!" Snivy said with a begging voice, changing tactics to try to reach Feraligatr's heart. "At your service," answered the predator with a malicious intent. The pointy tip of his tongue pushed against her clenched scales, spreading them little by little despite Snivy contracting all her muscles. But the strength of Feraligatr's tongue seemed unstoppable, and the muscle suddenly managed to pry her open.

Snivy felt a shiver go down her spine and she lost her resistance. Her slit spread open and the crocodile tongue immediately invaded her vaginal cavity, spreading her internal membranes as it progressed deeper more slowly. She heard Feraligatr grumble as the thickness of his tongue got stuck on the limited width of her slit, but Snivy herself had made a louder noise: It was a regretful moan of pleasure as that same thickness was rubbing directly against her now uncovered clitoris.

She prayed for it to not repeat, but Feraligatr had definitely heard her. Indeed, the water predator pushed Snivy's body against his mouth and his wet tongue speared her further than anything had in her life. She cried out loud from an uncomfortable mix of fear and pleasure as she felt the hot muscle move inside her. The entrance of her slit was being distended as the wider part of Feraligatr's tongue forced its way in, Snivy feeling it fill more than the space available.

Her mouth was open, but she was stuck silent as she eyed the bulge in her lower belly. The tip of Feraligatr's tongue was trying to slide through her cartilaginous cervix, the oral organ so long that it wanted to push its way into her womb. This alien pain mixed with the contradictory pleasure overwhelmed Snivy's brain, fogging her mind into a blank state.

Feraligatr kept moving his tongue inside her, sending her more waves of pleasure that finally made her try to grab his face to pull him deeper. Between her squeaking noises and her gasps for air, Snivy abandoned herself to pleasure and she called for more with barely comprehensible words. Her whole body had been heated up from the inside out by the foreign muscle, and the skin around her slit had taken a pink shade that was characteristic of an extreme arousal.

Feraligatr looked at how he was bulging Snivy's body and it drove him even more excited. He bent his tongue to forcefully deform her belly and it sent sparkles in before Snivy's eyes. She orgasmed with repeated squeals as a transparent fluid leaked out of her plugged slit and ran on Feraligatr's lips. The water type granted her an instant to breathe and he retracted his tongue, Snivy's gaping entrance offering him a rejoicing view of her red-fleshed insides.

Snivy was panting loudly, trying to regain her composure. Feraligatr set her down on the wooden table, and Snivy's unresponsive body offered itself wide open to the crocodile. Feraligatr saw Snivy's eyes travel to his genitals and transmit the worrying view to her recovering brain. She had seen that just below the yellow scales of his belly, Feraligatr's own slit had opened to reveal not one, but two pink-fleshed members side by side.

They were not as long as his tongue, but they were as thick at the bottom. Each shaft ended with an identical tapered tip, and for the moment they were hanging left and right softy but were straightening at a visible pace. Snivy raised her hands by instinct to stop the approach of the horny crocodile, but it was no use as they were hilariously short. One of Feraligatr's hands closed around Snivy's neck to pin her against the table, while he guided one of his members closer and closer of her inviting entrance.

Snivy took a deep breath, and Feraligatr entered her. The penis that stayed outside slid over Snivy's belly, showing her the crocodile's quick progress. She was already so wet that she felt barely anything, until Feraligatr's width started to distend her slit once again. Her orgasm had left her without energy, but she still moaned from the pleasure of all her walls being spread again.

Feraligatr started to move back and forth inside her, the saliva lubrication creating a shameful wet sound. Snivy was starting to protest too much since she wasn't as much overwhelmed as before, so Feraligatr blocked her mouth with the palm of his hand. The small Snivy started to struggle helplessly under the predator's grip, unwillingly increasing his arousal. Feraligatr's outside member was leaking pre-seminal liquid on Snivy's belly, the slimy strings trembling from the smaller Pokémon's movements.

Feraligatr let her breathe again, needing both hands to properly rough her up. With that firm grip he was able to push down Snivy as much as he was thrusting with his hips, making the tip of his penis reach its maximum depth in the small female. As he was buried deep inside her, Feraligatr felt his pleasure peak and he started to ejaculate. He immediatly grabbed his outside penis and pointed it at Snivy's body, his sperm shooting out of both his members at the same time.

His seed was coming out with quick successive waves, the liquid flowing directly into Snivy's womb as her vagina was totally occupied. At the same pace, the white sperm landed on Snivy's face and reached her eyes, forcing her to close them in pain. She frowned from the shame of the male's seed staining her scales before realising the weird sensation of the hot liquid entering the deepest part of her insides. She screamed for him to stop, but it only made semen drip into her mouth as it was too late anyway.

Feraligatr pulled out and grunted from satisfaction while Snivy tried to wipe off the slimy substance from her face. He released her but Snivy stayed on her back, a mix of liquids leaking out of her widened slit. She was stammering quite a few curses while mustering her energy, so it was probably time to disappear. Feraligatr wiped his softening members on a towel he found in the chest, and with an amused grin he threw the sizeable rag on the small Snivy to delay her pursuit.

He tried to leave the room quietly, but swore out loud when he slid on Swalot's jellified blood and almost fell in the puddle. He walked with caution to the back door, an exit he had scouted before, while his feet were sticking to the wooden floor with weird slurping noises. Still, quite a good day, he thought to himself as he balanced the good and the bad tastes of the last hour.

After Feraligatr left the Guild, he crossed the way of a few villagers but they all saluted him without suspicion. In the horizon he could see a drier region, and he wondered if he should visit that part of the country. Surely his crimes would not go unnoticed, so he decided that it would be better to get far from his place of first appearance.


	2. Chapter 2

A Series of Unfortunate Events

 _Warning: This fanfiction contains sexual relations between Pokémons, rape and violence. You are warned and chose to continue._

 _An evil, high-level Feraligatr is about to cause some chaos in the Pokémon: Mystery Dungeon universe. For the local population, that will definitely be a series of unfortunate events._

 _Feraligatr will wander in a world based on the Mystery Dungeon videogames, enhanced with RPG elements. Each chapter, he will meet 5 Pokémons selected by a Random Number Generator ranging from 001 to 807._

 _I hope you will enjoy this story. Don't hesitate to leave a review or to PM me._

* * *

Chapter 2: 323 / 50 / 414 / 81 / 250

Feraligatr was now very far south of Whiteleaf, in the arid steppe extending in the middle of the continent. In this region the resources were scarce, so it was unlikely to find more than a few houses grouped together. Around Feraligatr there was a succession of low hills covered with yellowed grass, and only a few shrubs brought some green to the scenery. Fortunately, Feraligatr also spotted a mud hut far in the distance, helped by the vertical trail of smoke that was rising out of it.

As Feraligatr approached, he analysed the small farm. It was a round hut made of dried mud and covered with a thatch roof, and a weak campfire was smouldering next to it. Feraligatr noticed the inhabitants working a little bit further: There was a **Diglett** (L21 M) and a **Magnemite** (L26 ∅). The Diglett was tiling the soil by digging straight trenches, and the Magnemite followed him while carrying a watering can. Magnemite was using his magnetic powers to lift the metal can over the dried dirt, and he was making clear water rain on the freshly tiled soil.

This sight rejoiced Feraligatr as he had been suffering heavily from the heat. Since both of the farmers were weak, there was no need for Feraligatr to elaborate a plan. He got closer to the hut, its occupants coming to him without suspicion. For them Feraligatr looked like a wandering traveller, and they were happy to sell him food, supplies and whatever else he needed.

When they were close enough, Feraligatr announced with a strong voice: "I am a bandit. Give me everything I want and you won't be hurt." The two Pokémons were not powerful, but it didn't mean they were stupid: It only took them half a second to decide to flee, but it didn't save them: Feraligatr's Surf attack hit them both from behind and instantly knocked them out. Fortunately for them, and sadly for Feraligatr, none of the two were edible.

The first thing Feraligatr did was to go to the wooden barrel from which Magnemite had been filling his watering can. He lifted up the whole thing and drank directly from it, downing its entire content in less than a minute. As a crocodilian Pokémon, Feraligatr could live a month on an empty stomach, but he wouldn't last two days without water.

After quenching his thirst he looted the hut. Since he had to, Feraligatr fed on the berries he found, but it wasn't that fulfilling. Nevertheless, he was happy to find a cloth satchel that fitted him. He had noticed that many travellers carried those, and he regretted not having stolen one before. Feraligatr filled the bag with a few water-rich berries, a flint and steel in case he actually needed more heat, a length of rope and to top it off a clean rag in case he received a cut in battle.

Feraligatr whistled happily as he got back on his way. All he wanted now was to leave this country and its annoying heat. After a few hours, he found a medium-sized road and chose one of the two directions arbitrarily. The road led him to an area with somewhat more trees, even if they were still dried and yellowed.

Soon, Feraligatr noticed a flying figure going down the other way. As they got closer from each other, Feraligatr was able to identify the Pokémon: It was a **Mothim** (L20 M), and apparently he was an adventurer since he was wearing the traditional triangular scarf. The Mothim's was dark blue and Feraligatr found it quite nice-looking, which was not a good sign for the insect's future.

When they reached each other, they naturally stopped to say hello. Feraligatr played along, and after a little chitchat he learnt that the Mothim was on his way to the Shining Peak, a sharp cream-coloured mountain standing alone in the horizon.

\- There's a rumour of **Ho-Oh** (L70 ∅) being on top of that mountain, whispered Mothim like if he was plotting something.

\- Ho-Oh? Who's that? Feraligatr acted like he was intrigued.

\- He's a terrible monster, shouted Mothim while still trying to be secret. It's been a month that he roams the region, and he attacks anyone who dares to speak in front of him! He's a giant red and golden bird, and it is said that a rainbow follows him when he flies. It's terribly dangerous, but I need to steal one of his feathers and bring it back to my village, to save m…

Feraligatr had stopped listening to the Mothim. _A legendary Pok_ _é_ _mon? Sounds like a very fine target,_ he thought while rubbing his hands in anticipation.

\- So my friend, would you consider joining my quest to steal a feather from the legendary bird Ho-Oh? The Mothim was looking at Feraligatr with his short arms spread, presenting his offer like if it was the deal of the century.

\- No, simply answered Feraligatr.

\- What… Really? Are you not interested? I have only a few coins, but they're yours if you help me defeat Ho-Oh. Feraligator rolled his eyes.

\- No.

\- But come on! An exotic quest that might bring us an eternal glory in my hometown! Not interested!?

\- No.

Suddenly, Feraligatr had a genius thought.

\- Wait a minute… If I join you, does that mean that I'm in your team and I get to wear a scarf like yours?

\- Absolutely! And I've got one right here, said Mothim while attractively presenting a cloth identical to his own.

\- Deal!

\- I knew that you loved to help people! I've seen it in your eyes! Feraligatr laughed and knotted the blue scarf around his biceps, his neck being way too wide for the Mothim-sized clothing.

"Look at me now, I'm an adventurer!" said Feraligatr out loud, and Mothim nodded actively. "Lead the way, captain!" ordered Feraligatr to his newfound companion, pushing the back of the light insect to speed the process. Mothim shared the crocodile's enjoyment and flied forward happily, Feraligatr running behind him while insisting on not slowing down.

Together they went through the Shining Peak without difficulties: A level ninety-five water type was out of reach for the wild Pokémons of the fire-type dungeon. And when they reached the top of the moutain, a rejoicing discovery was waiting for them: The legendary bird Ho-Oh was perched on a sharp boulder, staring at the strangers who had dared to disturb his sleep.

"Stay here and do nothing," ordered Feraligatr to Mothim with a serious voice. The insect was more than happy to comply, now that he realised the gigantic size of the legendary Pokémon. The fire bird was almost twice as tall as Feraligatr! But Mothim's recruit seemed unimpressed, and walked towards Ho-Oh.

The giant bird rose from his sleep and spoke with a threatening voice.

\- Who dares intruding on Ho-Oh's territory? I claimed this mountain as my own, and no one is allowed to reach the summit. Turn around and leave, or you'll suffer a thousand pains!

\- I'm sorry, but who are you again? Feraligatr scratched his chin to show his disinterest.

\- Do you not know my name, insufferable maggot? I AM HO-OH, FIRELORD OF THE SKY AND TRUE RULER OF THIS WORLD! The legendary Pokémon was shouting so loudly that the ground was trembling, and Feraligatr saw Mothim take cover behind a rock after he finally realised that he wasn't up for the task.

\- Huh, never heard of that, said Feraligatr with innocence. But I think I've heard about a 'lord of fire' of something… Wasn't his name Heatran?

\- Raaah, screamed the enraged bird. Now you're going to die, vermin!

Feraligatr was already ready, so he was the one that moved first. He started running towards Ho-Oh, water engulfing his fist as he prepared a Waterfall attack. But Ho-Oh breathed in loudly before unleashing a powerful Flamethrower that Feraligatr had no choice but to endure. He kept running through the burning flames, his transparent eyelids letting him see and enabling him to surprise his opponent. Jumping out of the fireball, he sent his right fist into Ho-Oh's chest, a water wave projecting the giant bird backward.

Ho-Oh screamed from the pain with a deafening screeching noise. He had emptied his lungs, and he suddenly panicked as he couldn't manage to breathe in again. He got back on his feet while gasping for air, and saw Feraligatr just at the instant when the crocodile launched Hydro Pump. Ho-Oh surprisingly managed to avoid the stream of water by plunging to the ground, showing that a legendary Pokémon could still be worthy of the over-leveled water type.

Once more Ho-Oh blew flames at Feraligatr, but the crocodile countered it with another Hydro Pump. The two raw elements collided first in an explosion of steam, but then the water overpowered the weakening trail of flames and hit the legendary directly. Ho-Oh didn't scream, clenching his beak shut to bear the pain of the attack.

Without a word, the once arrogant legendary decided to flee. Feraligatr's fist landed exactly where Ho-Oh had been the second before, the Waterfall attack shattering the stone ground like brittle glass. "You feathered coward!" shouted Feraligatr to the legendary Pokémon flying away, frustrated that he had no way of chasing him. "I'll get you one day," he said before spiting on the ground.

Mothim chose that moment to reappear. "We did it, friend! Look, there's one of Ho-Oh's feather right at your feet!" Feraligatr noticed the shiny artefact. It was indeed a feather from the legendary bird, red and gold in colour and emitting its own light. Feraligatr bent down and picked it up, but as Mothim came close to inspect the treasure something very unfortunate happened.

The once magnificent feather lost its colour, turning into a grey bone-like matter that made it resemble a dead twig. This was the incarnation of the myth that Mothim had told Feraligatr earlier in the day. "When an evil mind takes hold of one of Ho-Oh's feathers, his true nature is revealed by the feather turning into colourless ashes."

The same Mothim was now facing Feraligatr's uncovered secret, and it was frightening to say the least. In the end, it was Ho-Oh who was responsible of Mothim's fate. By robbing Feraligatr out of his victory, he had made the crocodile exceptionally angry. Feraligatr dropped the worthless feather then in one movement he grabbed Mothim's head and crushed the insect's skull against a rock. The Pokémon's wings started to flap in spasms, and Feraligatr let go of the mashed substance that was once Mothim's brain.

Feraligatr's day was ruined, but he still had to carry on. He walked down the mountain, meeting no wild Pokémons since apparently they had got enough of a lesson already. Good on them, because Feraligatr was now quite grumpy and the next person to cross his way would probably not enjoy the experience.

Back down in the hills, he walked along a tiny, tiny little stream of water that made its way in an oversized riverbed. Maybe it was currently the dry season and that's why it was so annoyingly hot? Feraligatr was following the water because he guessed that it would bring him somewhere: Maybe a bigger stream, the sea, or a Pokémon Village if he was lucky.

Actually, what he discovered was none of those, but it still had some potential. It was an ugly and muddy water point, but it was being used by a herd of three wild **Camerupts** (L35 M). Two were grazing the fresh herb that grew around the muddy dirt, but one of them had lifted his head at the sound of Feraligatr approaching. Without needing to know the crocodile's exact species, Camerupt identified him as one of those intelligent beings that dared to trespass in wild territories.

The Camerupt started to bellow and to scratch dirt with his hoof threateningly, but Feraligatr wasn't worried. With the Camerupt's double weakness to water he could allow himself a little bit of fun, and after the Ho-Oh misadventure he deserved it. Feraligatr got the rope from his satchel and knelt to knot it into a lasso. Camerupt decided to charge his distracted opponent, but Feraligatr stood his ground with defiance as the Camerupt ran closer.

The Camerupt tried a Flame Burst, but Feraligatr threw the lasso around the camel's neck and brutally pulled on it, sending the beast to the ground violently. The two other members of the herd received a Surf attack that made them flee faster than it looked possible. The downed Camerupt then tried to get back up, but Feraligatr put a knee on his neck and held his back hoofs together, effectively locking him in place.

With his free hand, Feraligatr took the lasso from under the Camerupt's chin and forcefully inserted it in his mouth, the camel struggling hard under Feraligatr's weight. Now as the predator pulled on the rope, the loop got tighter and tighter, going around Camerupt's head from the back of his neck to his mouth. Camerupt could no longer close his lips since the rope passed between his upper and lower molars, and despite chewing aggressively his flat teeth couldn't wear down the thick string. As he kept wiggling, the saliva that he could no longer swallow started to run down on the side of his mouth and quickly formed a puddle on the dirt.

Feraligatr kept the tension on the free end of the rope and made it pass around the base of Camerupt's tail. When Feraligatr pulled the rope towards himself, he heard the Camerupt bellow from pain as the Pokémon's head was pulled back and his tail lifted up. With a last knot the wild beast found itself locked in that position, and Feraligatr started to display a bad smile as he removed his knee from Camerupt's neck. He ran his hand lightly on the Camerupt's coarse fur, avoiding the stone volcanoes and their burning heat to explore the Pokémon's round flanks instead.

Camerupt panicked and struggled against the unshared cuddle, and managed to slide between Feraligatr's loose grip. But it was the water-type who laughed as the Camerupt could neither run nor attack, his head painfully stuck towards the sky and his open mouth spiting saliva on himself. The lifted tail was revealing a large pair of orange-furred testicles, hanging between the male's thighs. It also uncovered the Camerupt's hole, a pink-fleshed gap just under the base of the four-footed Pokémon's tail.

Feraligatr walked to the Camerupt and grabbed the Pokémon's balls, this time with a very firm hand that effectively paralysed the camel. "Got you now!" laughed Feraligatr. The testicles were strangely hot to the touch, and Feraligatr delicately squeezed them to test their firmness. He got right next to Camerupt, and the sight of his unfurred hole brought familiar tickles in his lower belly.

His one hand that kept Camerupt under control was locked between the male's thighs, but the other was still free. Feraligatr ran it on the flat rear of the Camerupt and then on the Pokémon's belly, sending worried shivers down the spine of the four-footed male. The orange fur of Camerupt's stomach was pleasantly softer, and still charged with the fire type's heat. As Feraligatr continued to rub the Pokémon's belly, he confirmed the Camerupt's worries by feeling for the male's sheath. Feraligatr found it, and as he sized it up with the tip of his fingers the Camerupt emitted an outraged bellow. "If you're angry now… you're not going to like what's next," taunted Feraligatr.

Sadly the Camerupt was not getting aroused by Feraligatr caresses, but the water-type was able to have fun for two anyway. He released Camerupt's genitals, but before the other could take off Feraligatr grabbed the camel's fur with both hands and slammed him against his body. His twin members were pressed against the muscular buttocks of the wild Pokémon, and Feraligator was pleased to notice that he was close to the perfect height for his business.

Camerupt bellowed more and spat saliva on himself as Feraligatr tried to find the Pokémon's entrance by rubbing his hardened members on the rough fur. One lucky strike let one of Feraligatr's members slid its tip inside Camerupt, the beast shouting even louder in hope his pack would defend him. Sadly for him the two other wild Pokemons were long gone, too scared of being next on the crocodile's list, and so Feraligatr was free to take his time.

Feraligatr used his hand to join his twin members and pushed his hips against the Camerupt's rear, making himself penetrate the camel Pokémon progressively. Camerupt had a hiccup and finally stopped bellowing as he felt the foreign mass enter him. He grunted when Feraligatr reached his maximum, the predator's thighs coming to rest against his rump.

Feraligatr let out a trembling sigh, then unleashed his frustrated arousal. He pulled out quickly before burying his twin muscles back inside with strength, the Camerupt forced to take a step forward from the impact. The camel Pokémon grunted a protest but Feraligatr had already repeated his aggressive penetration, his sexual organs sliding in and out without difficulty in the adequately-sized entrance.

As Camerupt was shaken by the many hip thrusts given by Feraligatr, he was continuously stumbling and forced to advance in order to stay on his hoofs. Feraligatr accompanied Camerupt thanks to his grip on the camel Pokémon's rear, but every now and then he also had fun by pulling the Camerupt back to display his strength.

Soon Feraligatr himself started to grunt from the intense effort, and since he couldn't sweat his whole body was starting to heat up. But he was so pleasured by the strong penetrations that he ignored the fatigue, and he even started to lift up the beast's rear in the air each time he reached the deepest point of his movements.

Camerupt finally stumbled for good and fell forward. Feraligatr did not interrupt himself as he felt a sudden wave of pleasure rock him from head to toes. He pushed himself deep in the Camerupt's rear, making the camel's restrained head scrape the muddy ground. Feraligatr ejaculated his seed from both his members, roaring loudly to make his act known all around to reinforce the wild Pokémon's humiliation.

Feraligatr stayed immobile and he pulled Camerupt back to him, making sure that he would empty all his sperm inside the male. He gave Camerupt two hip thrusts to make him whine in submission, then after breathing in slowly he pulled out to step away. Camerupt fell completely on the ground and instinctively contracted his insides, making Feraligatr's white sperm come out of his round opening and leak on his orange fur, the stain marking him as a male that had been submitted.

Feraligatr slapped the Camerupt's rump, and the surprised camel crawled forward before managing to get back up. He ran away ankwardly, still attached in his precarious situation with his tail lifted up and his head pulled backward. With the Camerupt offering himself like that, Feraligatr would have bet all his lifesavings that the camel's day was going to get worse. But since Feraligatr had no lifesavings and no one to bet with anyway, he simply waited for his members to retract inside his genital slit while looking at the Camerupt disappearing in the dying sunlight.

Feraligatr decided to sleep here, buried in the fresh muddy water. It would be a real relief in this arid country, but the next day he would have to face the heat once more. Feraligatr couldn't wait to leave this terrible area!


	3. Chapter 3

A Series of Unfortunate Events

 _Warning: This fanfiction contains sexual relations between Pokémons, rape and violence. You are warned and chose to continue._

 _An evil, high-level Feraligatr is about to cause some chaos in the Pokémon: Mystery Dungeon universe. For the local population, that will definitely be a series of unfortunate events._

 _Feraligatr will wander in a world based on the Mystery Dungeon videogames, enhanced with RPG elements. Each chapter, he will meet 5 Pokémons selected by a Random Number Generator ranging from 001 to 807._

 _I hope you will enjoy this story. Don't hesitate to leave a review or to PM me._

* * *

Chapter 3: 55 / 134 / 362 / 203 / 219

Feraligatr was now in the town of Varm, close to the frontier that marked the end of the Arid Steppe. In this large town inhabited by Fire, Rock and Ground types, Feraligatr was enjoying his time without discretion. Surprisingly, he had found himself loving to act as a tourist visiting the country, with all the street vendors calling him in hope of getting a part of his gold.

Of course, Feraligatr only owned a satchel and a scarf used to look like an adventurer, so money was not something he could distribute freely. But it was still funny to take a look at a merchant's goods and listen to him try to sell his immensely valuable junk. As Feraligatr was walking through the houses made of dried mud bricks, he heard once more a voice calling him from behind his back.

\- You! Sir! You're not from around here, are you? Have you ever heard of the renowned _Quick Cargo_ 's transportation services?

\- What makes you think I would need such a thing, asked Feraligatr with surprise as he turned around. It's not like I'm pulling a whole cart behind me.

\- Not goods, people! I transport people, _Cargo_ 's my name! Indeed, Feraligatr discovered that it was a **Magcargo** (L39 M) speaking.

\- You transport people? Like, you carry them on your shell? Feraligatr pointed at the strange saddle installed on the snail's back.

\- Absolutely!

\- I've a hard time believing you could carry me, even for a minute, laughed Feraligatr. The Magcargo was less than a third of his size, so the whole idea was ridiculous.

\- I can assure you that I can, Sir. And for only five hundred Pokés a day, I'll carry you and your belongings anywhere in the country!

\- Ah, friend, I'm sorry but I don't have the coin. Anyway, thanks for the offer. Feraligatr turned his back and started to leave, but the Magcargo trailed him.

\- Wait! Shouted the snail. Since it's your first time around here, I'll give you a ride for free!

\- Oh, really? Feraligatr was now getting intrigued. He had forgotten that, for an obscure reason, all shop keepers loved to give out stuff for free. What if it's a ride to get out of this land? To the nearest cooler country, added Feraligatr as he pointed at his water-type body.

\- Even if it's free you would be my client, so I would answer 'No problem!'

\- You know what? Okay, we've got a deal!

\- That's an excellent decision. May I call you 'boss' from now on, boss?

And so, Feraligatr found himself a pretty cheap ride. "What a nice city! I'll be sure to never return," he thought with an internal laugh. As it turned out, the Magcargo didn't lie: He was perfectly able to carry Feraligatr's weight. It took a while for Feraligatr to rest steady on Magcargo's shell, but it was well worth it. In less than two and a half day, they reached a river marking the border between the Arid Steppe and the Darkwood Forest, the first trees standing right on the other side.

Feraligatr thanked Magcargo by not robbing him. He patted the Pokémon's shell, wishing him good luck to develop his company, and they parted ways. After Magcargo had disappeared, Feraligatr rushed to immerge himself in the marvellous coldness of the running water. The stream was strong, but Feraligatr's type made him a naturally good swimmer. He let the water take him downward where the river was wider and quieter.

As he was napping with only his nostrils above the surface, a figure approached in the horizon and gave him the incentive to stay hidden. Feraligatr could keep his eyes open thanks to his set of transparent eyelids, a little advantage his crocodilian ancestors had given him. He watched the quadruped Pokémon slowly getting closer to the riverbed.

Soon, he was able to identify the silhouette as a female **Girafarig** (L37 F). Apparently she was completely unaware of Feraligatr because she suddenly started to speak to herself, surprising the water predator and almost making him jump. "Finally, water! Thank Arceus it's not a mirage, I'm so thirsty!" Underwater, a sharp smile grew on Feraligatr's face. His nostrils disappeared from the surface and he swam towards the Girafarig undetected.

Due to her desperate need of water, that Girafarig was particularly careless. She ran to the river, bent her long neck over the surface and opened her mouth wide… Only to catch the sight of Feraligatr's white teeth surging from the deeper water. In what looked like an underwater explosion, the crocodile Pokémon jumped and closed his powerful jaws on the Girafarig's neck.

The female shrieked from fear, but she probably should have kept her breath as Feraligatr pulled her underwater. She struggled with strength but she couldn't overcome Feraligatr's weight. The crocodile's teeth were lacerating her neck and quickly her blood dyed the water red as she was wiggling and kicking for her life.

Feraligatr let her go and she resurfaced to take a breath, a hint of hope fuelling her dash for the safety of the solid ground. She screamed in terror as she was stopped by fangs piercing her hind leg. Feraligatr brutally pulled her back underwater, spinning around violently and tearing off Girafarig's leg entirely. Girafarig took a deep breath from the shock. Only water came in, and she drowned before the blood loss made her pass out.

Feraligatr grabbed Girafarig's body and pulled it ashore, chewing on the prize caught in his mouth. The Pokémon's bones cracked loudly as they were crushed by the immense pressure applied by Feraligatr's jaws. He particularly appreciated the crunching noise made by Girafarig's hoof when it shattered like a brittle stone. He managed to swallow the leg with successive slow gulps, raising his head to keep his oesophagus straight.

Thanks to the sharp claw of his index, he disembowelled the female with ease and devoured the tasty guts that spilled out. Since the Girafarig was half his weight he wasn't going to eat her whole, so he preferred to feast on those better parts. Once the exposed ribcage was emptied of its content, Feraligatr felt satiated. By professionalism, he still put Girafarig's entire head in his mouth before chewing the skull into an unrecognisable mess.

He sat down and took a little break to digest peacefully. After that, he broke a rib and used the shard as a toothpick, because even the smallest piece of rotten flesh was a devastating blow to one's breath. Once done, he pushed Girafarig's carcass into the water, watching it get stuck in a pile of logs a little bit downward. It was perfect because he intended to follow the same way and he wouldn't have wanted the defamed body to keep him company.

Feraligatr went back in the water and laid down on his back, letting the stream take him away. He travelled like that for hours, until the river reached a lake where a floating village had been built. It was the Watertown of Tur Tell, inhabited mostly by water types like Feraligatr himself. Amongst the wooden houses built on stilts and linked with floating pontoons, he noticed at least one shop. Now that Feraligatr knew that is was good to have some Pokés on hand, he had no intention to leave with his satchel empty.

He swam to the town and climbed on the wooden planks linking the houses together. As he was looking around the place, a local came out of one of the wooden shack.

\- Hey, you! The big guy that looks scary! It was a **Glalie** (L49 M) speaking, floating rapidly towards Feraligatr. The crocodile stopped to avoid being rude in case the Glalie was someone important. You're not from here, are you? I see that you're wearing an adventurer scarf, so you must travel a lot! My brother lives in a nearby town, could you bring him a package for me? I'll pay you, of course.

This time, it was too much for Feraligatr.

\- You want me, a total stranger, to bring your precious goods to another city then come back to get paid, with no proof that I delivered the thing?

\- Exactly! You're wearing an adventurer scarf, so I know I can trust you. There was only one thing that Feraligatr could have answered to such a naïve request.

\- Okay, sure.

\- Thank you so much, exclaimed the Glalie. He preceded Feraligatr to his house, where he gave the crocodile a decently sized wooden box. It's only one day by foot from here, explained the Glalie.

\- Well, I guess I'll see you in two days, then, laughed Feraligatr.

The Glalie gave him a friendly goodbye and left him at the entrance of the town. Feraligatr waited for the Glalie to disappear, then immediately opened the box. It contained a set of sugary jellies that delighted Feraligatr's stomach, and strangely made him feel smarter. Feraligatr filled the empty box with stones and let it sink at the bottom of the lake, and then he reintegrated the Village, heading for the shop.

Inside he met a **Golduck** (L35 M), the shopkeeper, and his assistant, a **Vaporeon** (L24 M). The Vaporeon was a few years younger than Feraligatr and the Golduck a few years older, and thanks to that the crocodile had guessed their position without difficulty. Feraligatr acted like he was looking at the shop's products, mainly fruits and vegetables, but in fact he was eyeing the little wooden box kept on the counter.

Feraligatr heard a noise behind him and turned around suddenly, surprised by the Vaporeon that had sneaked up on him.

\- Welcome to the shop, Sir. Are you interested in buying or selling?

\- Thank you boy, but I'm just looking for now. The Vaporeon looked a bit annoyed from being talked to like that, but with great professionalism he faked a polite smile. I'll come up to you if I need anything, _cutie_ , added Feraligatr with a wink that said a lot. This time the Vaporeon blushed madly and quickly left without being able to add a word.

Now that he had gotten rid of Vaporeon, Feraligatr went to the Golduck. The crocodile had found an excellent plan.

\- Hello, friend! This is a robbery. Please hand me your gold and spare yourself a headache, will you?

\- What are you speaking of, stranger, asked the Golduck with an offended voice. Do you really think that you can threaten a Pokémon in his own shop?

\- I think I just did, stated Feraligatr calmly.

Without allowing any more time for the Golduck to speak, Feraligatr used a mean Crunch attack to send the shopkeeper flying. The Pokémon landed in a pile of painful-looking chestnuts, and that was it for him. Feraligatr walked to the fainted Golduck, but the Vaporeon stepped in front of the water predator.

\- Please do not hurt him, he said without sounding emotional. This is the only job I could find, and if I ever want to leave this town I'll need the money.

\- That sounds reasonable, recognised Feraligatr. So what do you offer in exchange?

\- In exchange? The Vaporeon sounded like he wasn't prepared for Feraligatr's request. What do you want?

\- What about you giving me a little bit of pleasure?

\- Pleasure!?

\- Sexual pleasure I mean, of course. The Vaporeon almost choked on that word, and his head became almost more red than blue.

\- No! He shouted without any possible negotiation.

\- Okay, okay. And what if _I_ give you pleasure, instead? Before the Vaporeon answered negatively, Feraligatr added joyfully: Think carefully, it's that or I eat your boss!

\- Eat him? Vaporeon frowned in disgust. I'd be fired by the next owner for letting it happen!

Now Vaporeon was really considering Feraligatr's proposition, which proved that he wasn't that much against it after all. After a noticeably short reflexion, he agreed.

\- I can't let my boss end up like that, he explained without convincing Feraligatr. What do you want me to do?

\- Nothing, just relax and enjoy the moment so that I'm entertained. On those words, Feraligatr suddenly picked up the Pokémon half his size and carried him under his arm.

"Hey!" Complained Vaporeon, not used to being transported like furniture. But Feraligatr needed a free hand because he wanted to clear a perfectly organised pile of apples, and he did. The fruits were sent rolling everywhere, and they revealed what Feraligatr was looking for: A nice bed of straw used to protect the fruits from the hard ground.

Feraligatr let himself fell in the pile of straw, Vaporeon emitting a yelp of surprise as they landed together. Feraligatr lay on his back in the most comfortable position he could find, and then he laid Vaporeon on himself, setting up the Pokémon on his stomach so that he faced him. Feraligatr could handle the relatively small weight of Vaporeon, and this way there was an intimate skin contact that Feraligatr found lovely.

On the contrary, this made Vaporeon really question his choice, unsure if he was going to be dinner for the crocodile. To answer his thoughts, Feraligatr's hands came to rest softly on his back and rubbed the skin gently. "Ah, there we have a water-type that takes good care of himself," congratulated him Feraligatr. It was the plain truth and Vaporeon couldn't hide a proud smile.

While Feraligatr's skin was made of rough and large scales that were as hard as a rock, Vaporeon's skin was more like thick rubber with a fine granular texture. It was probably very hydrodynamic and helped Vaporeon reach an impressive speed underwater. Feraligatr kept rubbing the interesting skin, Vaporeon slowly getting comfortable under the kind touches.

What really seemed to relax the water type was when Feraligatr started rubbing their heads in a very maternal manner. Lying on the big crocodile, Vaporeon was facing Feraligatr but wasn't looking at him, his mind still preoccupied. Feraligatr corrected that by landing a quick kiss on his cheek. Vaporeon blushed strongly and his widened eyes finally fixed themselves in Feraligatr's.

\- You're really cute, recognised Feraligatr. You must get all the girls you want!

\- I've never been with a girl, said Vaporeon with shyness.

\- Don't worry, I'm sure that won't be a problem for you, reassured him Feraligatr. Vaporeon looked a bit embarrassed.

\- No, what I mean is that I'm not into them. I've been with many males before, he added with naughty pride coming from being so open to an evil stranger.

\- Oh, said Feraligatr with an amused face. That's good! Vaporeon giggled and looked away. Feraligatr found it so cute that he couldn't refrain from cuddling the smaller water type, enclosing Vaporeon's body in his large arms. The other male didn't escape; instead he buried his head into the crocodile's chest.

While Vaporeon was breathing in Feraligatr's scent, the water predator ran a hand on his rear. It slid down on the outside of Vaporeon's thigh before getting down to his foot, tickling him a little bit. Feraligatr felt Vaporeon giggle through the vibration in his chest. He gently rolled the Pokémon on his flank, his hand wanting to get a little more playful.

Feraligatr examined the Vaporeon's privates. The male had two slits: One was vertical and ran in between his thighs, sheltering the male's reproductive organ, and the other one was horizontal and was located right under the base of his huge tail. Feraligatr's hand once again caressed Vaporeon's rear, but this time it ended its course by tracing the outline of the male's genital slit.

Vaporeon shivered, feeling strangely scared, aroused and eager. He hesitantly licked Feraligatr's neck, the predator smiling to him with all his sharp teeth. "Let's see what we've got," said Feraligatr as he started to caress Vaporeon's slit. The Pokémon had to cover his eyes with his paws due to an instant of overpowering shyness. Feraligatr gently rubbed the gap in Vaporeon's skin with his thumb, and quickly the slit spread apart to let out Vaporeon's growing member.

It was very adequate to the dolphin and dog chimera: A conical, muscular pink-fleshed penis with two spheres fused within its base. Feraligatr was very intrigued and tried a light masturbation, Vaporeon responding with light gasps of pleasure. He was soon totally erected, but being a Pokémon less than half the size of Feraligatr his penis was logically not that impressive.

Feraligatr now rolled Vaporeon on his back. The smaller male was still on Feraligatr's stomach, but now his erection was pointing up between his thighs and was offering an easy access. "What a real piece you've got there," complimented Feraligatr as he hefted Vaporeon's organ. The male managed to overcome his shyness and thanked him quietly.

To reward him for his efforts, Feraligatr started a more meticulous masturbation. Vaporeon was rocked by a hiccup and took a deep breath, letting out weak whimpers of pleasure that rejoiced Feraligatr. The predator looked at his prey while carrying his caresses, watching Vaporeon's face right under his own with their noses almost touching.

The Pokémon had his eyes closed, shifting position slightly each time Feraligatr's hand reached the tip of his penis. Without thinking Feraligatr landed a kiss on Vaporeon's forehead, leaving their faces rubbing each other's after that. Vaporeon half opened his eyes, but his open mouth only emitted a ragged breath showing how close he already was. Feraligatr stole a real kiss from the offered lips for an instant, and he felt a hot liquid land on his hand as Vaporeon's entire body contracted.

More of the male's seed came in successive waves, Vaporeon breaking the kiss and closing his thighs on Feraligatr's hand. The crocodile let his prey finish ejaculating in his closed fist without moving, feeling Vaporeon's knot inflating and spreading his fingers. The liquid stopped to flow after a while, the muscular bulge taking its time to retract inside the male's slit. Once it was over, Vaporeon took a long breath before kissing Feraligatr's neck since his face was out of reach.

Feraligatr was in a strange state. Deep inside him there was that urge to unchain his arousal against the smaller male, but Vaporeon had somehow managed to touch the heart of the veteran beast. This was so rare that it was suppressing Feraligatr's instincts to mate, fortunately for Vaporeon's sake. "By Arceus, you're so damn cute!" Exclaimed Feraligatr out loud as he grabbed the Pokémon to kiss him with passion. As their jaws were not really compatible it was a bit awkward, but Feraligatr really wanted a true goodbye.

He licked Vaporeon's cheeks and made the male giggle, but sadly he couldn't spend more time messing around like that. "I'm really sorry cutie, but I have to go now," he announced to the Vaporeon. For the smaller water type it meant dealing with the consequences of his reprehensible fun, and of course that was slightly saddening.

"That'll be our little secret, okay?" Proposed Feraligatr. "I have a reputation to uphold, after all," he added with a wink. The Vaporeon nodded and Feraligatr set him back on the ground, but not without a gentle kiss on the nose. Feraligatr went for the little box on the counter and found many coins in it. "Look carefully, Vaporeon. I'm stealing that, you see?" He said as he took the whole box. "And now, I'm hiding it right there, where _no one_ will ever find it." Feraligatr hid the box under the straw that Vaporeon was obviously going to need to replace.

"See ya, little cute ball!" Launched Feraligatr as he left the store running, a few stains needing to be dealt with swiftly. He dove in the water and swam under the pontoon, the fresh water cleaning him and its coldness chilling his heated body. He waved goodbye at the Vaporeon that had passed his head through the opening of the door and swam away with happiness. On the other side of the lake the Darkwood Forest was waiting for him, and over there he hoped to live another day as great as this one.


	4. Chapter 4

A Series of Unfortunate Events

 _Warning: This fanfiction contains sexual relations between Pokémons, rape and violence. You are warned and chose to continue._

 _An evil, high-level Feraligatr is about to cause some chaos in the Pokémon: Mystery Dungeon universe. For the local population, that will definitely be a series of unfortunate events._

 _Feraligatr will wander in a world based on the Mystery Dungeon videogames, enhanced with RPG elements. Each chapter, he will meet 5 Pokémons selected by a Random Number Generator ranging from 001 to 807._

 _I hope you will enjoy this story. Don't hesitate to leave a review or to PM me._

* * *

Chapter 4: 633 / 308 / 79 / 69 / 245

Feraligatr had found his way deep into the Darkwood Forest, a far more liveable country. It had big trees, green grass, rain from time to time and more importantly a temperature below 40 degrees Celsius. Feraligatr had passed nearby a major town in this highly populated region, but he had chosen to avoid it to try to keep a low profile.

As he was walking on a gravel road surrounded by black-leafed oaks, he saw a **Bellsprout** (L13 F) coming in the opposite direction which was wearing a messenger bag on her side.

\- Hello, shouted Feraligatr energetically when they reached each other. How are you doing on this very fine day, friend? Feraligatr was acting particularly nice because he was extremely curious about the content of that Bellsprout's bag.

\- Huh fine, thank you. I'm sorry but I'm in a real hurry, she added as she tried to walk pass Feraligatr.

\- Don't you have a second to visit my farm? I sell a mean Oran berry juice! Feraligatr had passed his arm over the Bellsprout's 'shoulders' like a paternal elder.

\- No thank you, said Bellsprout very politely as she ran away from the crocodile's bad vibes.

Feraligatr watched her leave, holding being his back the letter he had pick pocketed while distracting the girl. Once she was out of sight, he opened it.

 _You are formally invited to the 147th edition of the Summer Tournament of the Darkwood Forest._

 _This year, we are pleased to welcome you at the Pearl Rock clearing on the first day of summer. As always, be prepared for multiple rounds of fighting and don't forget to bring the supplies & camping equipment you need._

 _Food and beverages are complimentary. Proper behaviour is expected._

 _As is tradition, the one prize is a night spent with the majestic lady Suicune._

 _With many regards,_

 _Tournament Organizer Slowpoke_

"So they _do_ know how to have fun down here," exclaimed Feraligatr. A tournament? And a girl to win? What else could you ask for! Feraligatr got on his way at a fast pace, found a bigger road with signs, asked indications to some locals, and in less than two days he reached the Pearl Rock clearing, one day before the tournament started.

There were two tall beeches arched over in what looked like an entrance, also indicated by a line of red pennants. Feraligatr could see in the distance the clearing in the forest where the tournament would probably take place. In the middle of that clearing, there was light shining on a round boulder that you could have mistaken it for a giant pearl indeed.

Right after Feraligatr passed the entrance, he found an old **Slowpoke** (L35 M) that was lying lazily on top of a fallen tree trunk.

\- Howdy, son? Asked the Pokémon after a yawn.

\- Hi, answered Feraligatr politely. I'm here for the… Suicune tournament thing?

\- Oh, the Summer Tournament you mean!

\- Yes, that's the name, exclaimed Feraligatr.

\- I guess you're new, then? I don't remember having seen you before.

\- I just arrived in the country, tried Feraligatr.

\- Is that so? The Slowpoke was scratching his chin. And I sent you an invitation? Weird, I don't remember you at all.

\- Sent me an? Oh yes, corrected himself Feraligatr. Yes you did! Feraligatr pulled up the stolen letter from his satchel.

\- I _did_ send you an invite! My bad, son. There's so much people I need to keep track of, sometimes I feel like I'm losing my mind! The Slowpoke looked at something behind Feraligatr. Oh, there goes someone I remember for sure!

He was pointing at the person and Feraligatr turned around to see. It was a **Deino** (L49 M) who looked to be still in his teenager years. As the newcomer saluted Feraligatr in a friendly manner and then started to speak with Slowpoke, he quickly confirmed his age from constant voice cracks and a funny habit of suddenly shaking his head to try to remove the huge strand of hair blocking his sight.

From what Feraligatr heard, it was the third year Deino was participating in the tournament. "I never passed the first round," he explained, "but eh, that's life. There's no need to get stressed about it, maybe one day I'll win, or maybe I won't." Feraligatr nodded with a serious face, albeit he wasn't sharing Deino's point of view. Maybe he could try, after all Deino looked like a sympathetic guy.

Feraligatr decided to stick with the dragon type. He said goodbye to Slowpoke to prevent him to return to his inquiry and he passed his arm around Deino's back. "So, you're a regular! Tell me more about you; you look like a fierce warrior!" Deino was more than happy to discuss with the friendly Feraligatr, and soon they were speaking like they were childhood friends.

"And, at the end of the day, I was left with half a shovel to dig two holes!" Feraligatr burst out laughing at Deino's joke, the Pokémon revealing himself as truly hilarious. They arrived at the round boulder, where a sandy arena had been set and was now surrounded by many tents and other temporary shelters.

All of the Pokémons already there were staying in their own corner, resting or training alone. It told Feraligatr that only contesters were allowed inside the clearing and that no public would be present for the tournament. Since all those Pokémons were mostly silent, the two newcomers laughing loudly were immediately frowned upon for disrupting the quietness without any consideration.

\- Whoa, is this a tournament or a funeral, asked Feraligatr with disappointment.

\- Yep, sorry but they don't really love to have fun, laughed Deino. I've tried to light up the mood before, but they are pretty much hopeless. Anyway, where do you sleep? My tent is already set up over there, but I'd love to move it next to yours because my neighbours aren't that cool, if you see what I mean.

\- Well, hum, I don't really have a tent, said Feraligatr as he looked around to maybe find a solution.

\- Well no problem dude, we can totally share mine there's plenty of space!

\- Really? That would be very kind, recognised Feraligatr despite lacking knowledge in that domain.

\- Follow me, I'll show you my kingdom, said Deino before laughing.

Thank to his new friend's hospitality, Feraligatr's night was really comfortable. The triangular tent held both of them side by side with little room to spare, but it meant that they were not cold thanks to their body heat. Deino took the time to explain Feraligatr the rules of the tournament: It was a simple single-elimination bracket, and with the eighteen participants it meant that Feraligatr only had to go through four fights to win the exciting prise.

\- I've never tried that hard because I don't feel ready to meet lady Suicune, confessed Deino while looking up at the tent's ceiling. But this time, you gave me a real will to fight, he added as he turned towards the giant crocodile. I'll do my best to impress you, Feraligatr!

\- I count on you, Deino, encouraged him the water predator. We'll meet at the top!

The following morning, a drum roll woke up Feraligatr and announced the beginning of the first day. Before leaving the tent, Feraligatr poked Deino's enough to make sure he would wake up in time. Once outside, he found Slowpoke hitting the drum every now and then until most of the participants had showed up.

"Listen up, fighters! Our lady Suicune the all-mighty is looking down on you today, searching for the only one champion worthy of her priceless reward!" A bunch of whistling and applause interrupted Slowpoke's declaration. Deino joined Feraligatr's side while the tournament organizer tried to silence the crowd. "For the first round, I will pick your names randomly and call you when your turn is up. Win today, and you'll earn your spot for tomorrow's bracket. Suicune is watching, so show her your might!"

That morning, Deino and Feraligatr each won their first fight, the two friends watching, commenting and enjoying the rest of the fights of the day. The second day, Deino fought well but unfortunately he didn't make it. Feraligatr was a little bit saddened, because he was hoping to face his companion in the final round and he was already almost decided to let him win. It was a **Medicham** (L53 M) who had knocked Deino out of the tournament. That Pokémon was the most silent one, so Feraligatr guessed that he was the most determined to win.

Nevertheless, Deino stayed perfectly happy and he encouraged his crocodile friend without a hint of jealousy. Feraligatr enjoyed that one-man audience so much that he threw a few extravagant moves in his own fight, winning it in the end by throwing his opponent across the clearing and, by accident of course, on the Medicham's tent. The Pokémon was furious and even tried to get Feraligatr disqualified, but fortunately Slowpoke was too lazy to react to the complaint and it left Deino rolling on the ground laughing.

Feraligatr helped Deino back on his feet up and winked at the Medicham, who stormed off to take care of his tent. That marked the end of the second day, and after a quiet night it was time for the semi-finals on the morning of the third day. A funny twist of fate brought Medicham to face Feraligatr in that bracket. "I'm going to make you kiss my foot," announced Feraligatr to his opponent. The Pokémon answered with a rude gesture that made Feraligatr smile.

"Watch out, he has a mean Ice Punch!" Shouted Deino from the side of the arena. He was the only defeated participant to be still there, all the others having left in shame early in the morning. Slowpoke rang the drum and the fight began. Medicham was a few meters away from Feraligatr, but he stayed in place and waited for the crocodile to act first. Sadly for him, Feraligatr was not going to play his game.

First, Feraligatr unleashed a Surf attack that the prepared Medicham dodged easily, but then he received the powerful Hydropump that the crocodile had hidden with his first attack. It sent him flying high in the air, until gravity kicked in and made the Pokémon freefall towards a smiling Feraligatr. The crocodile waited for the last second to kick the air in a very unconventional move, but this weird dance revealed its purpose when the falling Medicham hit his face right against Feraligatr's heel. A very distinctive sound indicated that a few teeth had been lost, and then a great silence fell on the arena.

After long seconds of shock, Slowpoke finally remembered to end the match. "Medicham can no longer fight. Feraligatr wins!" Only Deino could be heard clapping, the others concerned about the legality of the crocodile's move. He didn't hit his opponent directly so it was technically not wrong, but still, such a devious hit was not in the habit of those disciplined martial artists.

"I think he'll be fine," tried Feraligatr as he poked Medicham with his finger. "Bring him back to his tent," ordered Slowpoke. "The tournament must continue." His command was followed, and by noon the semi-finals had concluded. Only one last victory was required for Feraligatr to win it all. That time, the crocodile chose to show his power in another way: He took every hit his opponent lashed out at him without flinching, and when the other Pokémon showed a hint of recklessness Feraligatr grabbed him and knocked him out with a single close-range Hydropump.

At that point there was almost no one left in the audience, the Pokémons angry at that powerful newcomer that didn't give them a chance. The ending ceremony was even cancelled, because only Slowpoke and Deino were left around the sandy arena.

\- Well done, champion, said Slowpoke without the will to have an opinion on the crocodile. I'm sure lady Suicune will be flattered by how well you fought for her. She'll appear tonight, when she decides that the time is right for her to honour you with her presence. Slowpoke left to start packing his own tent, and Feraligatr noticed that Deino was about to do the same.

\- Deino, why don't you wait here with me? I think you deserve to at least meet Suicune, because after all, you fought for her too.

\- I don't think that's allowed, started Deino.

\- And you always do what you're told to?

\- No, but I mean… Maybe you're right. I'd love to just be able of saying 'hello', that would be amazing!

\- Consider your wish granted, then! That will be my gift to thank you for your hospitality.

The two Pokémon waited for the sun to come down and for Slowpoke to leave. At one point the tournament organizer had tried to notify Deino that he wasn't allowed to stay, but Feraligatr intervened very politely and sent Slowpoke away, running for his life. After that there was only the two of them left, but Suicune still didn't make her entrance.

\- Come on out, oh gracious lady, shouted Feraligatr with a mocking tone. You have nothing to fear from us, as we are your faithful servants!

\- Who are you to think you can threaten me? Asked a powerful voice coming from all directions at once.

\- I am the Summer Tournament's champion, and I have successfully proved my worth. Show yourself now, we don't have all night!

Feraligatr finally managed to angry Suicune enough for her to cancel her theatrical entrance and to come to them, with quite a noticeably aggressive pace. Still, **Suicune** (L65 F) was a beautiful sight to behold, her paws barely toughing the ground and making her look like she weighed nothing. And she was so tall! She almost reached Feraligatr's height thanks to her hexagonal crown. Feraligatr couldn't wait to face the rage in her eyes at closer range.

\- Alright, funny guy, said Suicune with a calm tone that ended up being more frightening than her loud voice. Say that to me again? At that moment, she noticed Deino standing a little bit behind Feraligatr, the Pokémon looking like he was starting to regret his choice already.

\- Who's this? She asked Feraligatr with dismay. Who are you?! She shouted at Deino. That lazy Slowpoke can't do a single thing correctly, I swear! You were supposed to be alone, she said slowly in hope of conveying the message to the stupid crocodile.

\- This is my good friend Deino, said Feraligatr with innocent joy. He may not be the best, but he tried hard! I thought that he deserved a little reward, if you get what I mean, added Feraligatr with a very less innocent wink.

\- What?! Asked both Deino and Suicune at once.

\- So, it's a yes? Tried Feraligatr.

\- No! Shouted Suicune with anger. Only the tournament champion has proven his value to me!

Feraligatr turned to Deino and whispered very loudly.

\- I think that what she's trying to say is that she doesn't fuck losers.

\- Hey, I'm not a loser, said Deino with an unconvinced tone.

\- Well, you lost the tournament, explained Feraligatr. Doesn't that make you a loser?

\- Yeah, but… Deino was suddenly interrupted by Suicune who had run out of patience.

\- The seed of the loser is not worthy, she said with authority. Only the champion gets a chance to impregnate my eggs!

\- Okay, okay, I understand, said Deino to try to end the argument. He wasn't really fond of the two Pokémons discussing his sexual abilities out loud.

\- Alright, let's try to strike a deal in private, proposed Feraligatr to Suicune.

\- There will be no deal, shouted Suicune while still following the crocodile a few steps further.

Once in the middle of the sandy arena, Feraligatr got closer to the legendary and acted like if he wanted to whisper something in her ear. Suicune's size made it really adequate for Feraligatr when he suddenly grabbed her muzzle with both hands and closed it firmly. The legendary was not ready for such a sneaky attack, but she pulled away immediately.

She was twice Feraligatr's weight so she managed to lift the crocodile towards her, but it was not a great idea since Feraligatr used the momentum to jump over her. While still keeping Suicune's maw shut, Feraligatr grabbed her neck under his armpit and used his fall to bring the legendary down on the ground. Suicune emitted a muffled scream between Feraligatr's hands, but before she could try to struggle the crocodile bent her neck painfully and forced her to submit instantly.

Preventing the legendary Pokémon to speak, Feraligatr turned towards Deino. "This is definitely a 'once in a lifetime' occasion, Deino. Don't you want to feel her skin?" The Pokémon hesitated a little. His hormones were rocking his body and his brain was having a hard time keeping him in check. Suicune was trying to scream with rage, but Feraligatr's hands circling her muzzle were locking her jaws in place. She couldn't raise her head so she started clawing the ground with her paws, but the sand prevented any support and she kept wiggling hopelessly.

"That commoner is not going to touch me, is he?" She thought with dread and disgust. Deino had indeed moved towards the struggling legendary. He always had found Suicune so tall and so powerful compared to him, but now she was pinned to the ground like cattle. It excited him. At that point he was whishing with all his heart to get even closer, but the female was violently kicking the air with her legs.

Feraligatr noticed Deino's fear and he rolled Suicune on her back. To lock her down he sat with all his weight on her chest, and then used his feet to pin her front paws to the ground while keeping his hands firmly closed on her muzzle. Now he could see the hate and anger burning in the legendary's eyes, but the crocodile was also seeing the fear hidden in her heart. "Come and spread her thighs. Show her your strength, Deino!" He ordered without allowing the male to think.

The Pokémon advanced with determination. It was a rough struggle, but he managed to slide between the legendary's legs where she could no longer kick him violently. Suicune froze when she realised she was actually losing the battle, and by instinct she tried to close her thighs shut. But there was now Deino's whole body prying her legs open, and she only lost more precious energy while the male enjoyed their furs finally touching.

"Not him!" She tried to shout through her locked teeth, but it only came out as unintelligible words. "She is congratulating you warmly!" Translated Feraligatr deviously. With the crodocile's cheering, Deino found the courage to get a sight of the legendary's privates. The fur on her rump was light blue, like on her back, and there were two ribbon-like tails that marked the limit with the white fur of Suicune's underbelly. And at the beginning of that white fur, there was one thing that attracted Deino's sight and heated his mind like nothing else. Suicune's vulva, a dark-skinned triangular slit, was contracted close as the female was waiting in fear.

Deino couldn't resist and lowered his head to scent a smell he would have never dared to dream about. It was light and fresh, like the water type herself. As he kept on inhaling, his small red penis grew out of his blue-furred sheath and his mind went wild. Deino lifted his strand of hair, licked his lips, and then tasted the very little flesh exposed by the contracted entrance.

Suicune's body was shaken by a violent shiver of revulsion. "He dared!" She thought with hate as she tried to hit the crocodile making this infamy possible. It barely moved the hands firmly grasping her muzzle, but it made the treacherous Pokémon bring back his eyes to gaze into hers. Feraligatr smiled viciously before moving his thumbs to cover her nostrils.

Suicune's eyes widened as she tried to take her first blocked breathing. She panicked instantly and focused entirely on trying to shake her head free, the effort making her run out of oxygen faster and replacing her struggle with uncontrolled spasms. Feraligatr allowed her to take a desperate mouthful of air, and at that moment her re-oxygenated brain let her realise that Deino was avidly licking her opened vulva.

Before she could do anything, Feraligatr closed her airways again and the panic immediately came back stronger than ever. She shook enough to be granted another inspiration, but then she felt Deino's short tongue trying to insert itself in her most reserved place. She had to force herself to stop struggling to save her breath, but it meant that she felt the Pokémon's tongue wet her vulva in the most revolting way she could imagine, and soon tears of shame were brought to her eyes.

Apparently Feraligatr decided to reward Suicune's good behaviour by letting her breathe at barely sufficient intervals, but it left the female stuck in a horrific and constant choking sensation. And every time she was allowed to take a rough inhalation, she then focused on the shameful heat increasing between her legs. Suicune was begging for her own wetness to not join the saliva of the feeble male, but there was nothing she could do as her lungs started to burn again.

Deino was so excited that he could feel his pre-seminal liquid leak from the tip of his penis. He was average in that area, and the size difference between him and Suicune really aggravated his lack of confidence. But today was the day he would conquer the world. He was determined to show Suicune that he was no loser, and to make the legendary regret her words. He tasted the female's forced arousal and it proved him that he could make her remember him forever.

He moved forward, his front paws standing on the legendary's stomach, and then he aligned his straight member with the wet slit. Suicune was once again choking between Feraligatr's hands, and only when she breathed she was able to let out a startled shout as she felt the little male penetrate her.

Feraligatr chose that moment to abandon his already cruel treatment and opted to choke the legendary for real this time, circling Suicune's large neck with his hands to crush her trachea. The female could now open her mouth freely, yet no air was able to come in or out. She was paralysed due to the intense physical stress, and only her eyes moved in all direction in complete terror. It didn't stop Deino who was humping her with all his young male's energy, his conical penis sliding in and out of her larger vagina without friction.

Suicune's mind started to fade, but Feraligatr suddenly relieved her of his weight. She was able to take a wonderful, unobstructed breathe that instinctively made her embrace the pleasure assaulting her body. This and the feeling of Deino's hot seed being projected in her insides caused her orgasm, nothing able to hold her back in her blank mindset. Deino was whining from pleasure as he was emptying all he had in her, and Suicune could only respond with her own pleasured screams despite the despair she should have felt.

The bliss shattered suddenly and Suicune came back to herself. Deino chose that moment to fell on her stomach, exhausted, and Suicune was enraged to lack the energy to even roll on her side. It allowed Deino to bath in the softness of Suicune's belly fur, the Pokémon loving the way he was being raised and lowered rapidly from the female trying to regain her breath. It lasted for too short of a minute before a painful response came from the legendary: Suicune's feet landed right in his face and sent him rolling away, his softening member finally removed from the legendary's entrance.

Sadly for Suicune, this was all she could do for the immediate moment. She stayed on her back with her legs spread open and she contracted her vulva to expel a few drops of the male's sperm, but this was without hope of actually preventing the impregnation. "You will pay for this," she told Deino with a calm voice. Feraligatr was not impressed by the threat since the female could not even close her thighs, but Deino on the other hand was starting to have second thoughts.

"Congratulations on becoming a father," laughed Feraligatr towards the Pokémon. "But now, if I may suggest, it's time to run." He announced half jokingly, before leaving at a pace that was a little bit faster than an unconcerned walk. Deino realised that in the next seconds he would be alone with Suicune and he took off at full speed, catching back Feraligatr.

\- Don't worry Deino, I'm sure Suicune will get more rational once she's a mother.

\- You think? Asked Deino with serious doubt in his voice.

\- Yeah, okay, maybe not in the close future. Why don't you hide for, say, ten or twenty years just to be sure? Deino was not finding the idea funny. Oh, look, she's getting up already.

It was at this moment that Deino decided that it was time to part ways. "Okay, well, see you!" He shouted while already ten steps away, not looking behind and missing Suicune falling back on her flank, too weak.

Feraligatr left with less hurry, under a few obscenities from the downed legendary. He doubted that the female would actually go after him, because for a weird reason she was holding Deino responsible. Maybe Suicune feared that she had finally found better than herself, in the person of this year's champion. Anyway, the crocodile wouldn't gamble by staying in the country for too long. Feraligatr decided that he would just pay a visit to the large town he had previously avoided and then he would leave for good.


	5. Chapter 5

A Series of Unfortunate Events

 _Warning: This fanfiction contains sexual relations between Pokémons, rape and violence. You are warned and chose to continue._

 _An evil, high-level Feraligatr is about to cause some chaos in the Pokémon: Mystery Dungeon universe. For the local population, that will definitely be a series of unfortunate events._

 _Feraligatr will wander in a world based on the Mystery Dungeon videogames, enhanced with RPG elements. Each chapter, he will meet 5 Pokémons selected by a Random Number Generator ranging from 001 to 807._

 _I hope you will enjoy this story. Don't hesitate to leave a review or to PM me._

* * *

Chapter 5 : 603 / 228 / 92 / 789 / 482

After his little fun time at the tournament, Feraligatr felt that it was not smart to remain in the Darkwood Forest for too long. But before leaving this country, he had the time to visit the large city he had previously avoided. It was quite a long trip, but Feraligatr easily remembered the way and he arrived at the town named Greenflow.

The city was located on a small river that had somehow made its way through the thick forest. It was almost the only way to see the sunlight in this country, so it was logical that a lot of people had come together to live next to the water stream. Feraligatr stayed in the poorer neighbourhood, where huts had been built directly on the muddy riverbed. Here it was less likely that someone had heard about his 'achievement' at the tournament.

There was probably a small Rescue Guild nearby, because Feraligatr found a mission board where locals could put up requests. Next to that board there was one for wanted criminals, only populated with lowly renowned felons.

"Looking for a job, adventurer?" Feraligatr turned around to see who was speaking and his heart almost stopped dead from the sight. It was an Eelektrik (L41 F), probably the ugliest creature Feraligatr had ever seen in his long career. The vile Pokémon looked behind her, trying to find out what the crocodile was looking at with such disgust.

\- Yes I am, madam, managed to stutter Feraligatr.

\- Well you're in luck, said Eelektrik to the seemingly mentally deficient crocodile. I've got a fresh warrant right here, she added as she shook the paper in her round mouth. I run an orphanage, you see? And one of my little trouble maker thought she could run away from her chores and spend the day at the funfair. But not to have a good time, let me tell you! She's only a teen and already a wannabe criminal, what a despair... I'm sure she went there to con honest people out of their hard-earned money. I want you to bring her back, even by carrying her if needs be!

To Feraligatr it sounded more like the innocent girl tried to escape her horrible guardian, and he could understand why.

\- I'm sorry, he said while trying to not look directly at the hideous Pokémon. This looks like a personal matter and I don't...

\- I'll pay you two hundred Pokés, half now and the rest when you return with her.

The Eelektrik was not attractive, to say the least, but she was efficient.

\- Deal! Said Feraligatr. He moved to shake hands with clenched teeth.

There was nothing to shake on the Eelektrik's end. Feraligatr retracted his hand awkwardly and instead waited for the woman to fetch the coins. The Eelektrik threw him a little bag and Feraligatr caught it, trying to not think about its journey in the Pokémon's mouth.

\- So I should start at the fair?

\- Yes. I can guarantee that she'll be there, confirmed Eelektrik while giving Feraligatr the reward poster of a **Houndour (L15 F)**. The crocodile stuffed everything in his satchel, too happy to get rid of the slimy items, and he got on his way.

Thanks to brightly coloured flags guiding him through the town, Feraligatr found the amusement park quite easily. When he arrived there, he suddenly realised something: He was not going to look for that rebellious Houndour. He had money and an entire funfair to explore!

The entrance was free, which was already a good start. Feraligatr went to the attraction that most caught his interest: The haunted house. It was a **Gastly (L22 F)** at the booth. She looked a bit surprised that an adult such as Feraligatr wanted to visit the children's attraction, but the water type paid the five Pokés' fee and she let him through. Despite having to bend down in most of the mansion's corridors, Feraligatr had a great time. There were skeletons mounted on springs, dark rooms filled with giant fake cobwebs, and even Gastly herself scaring people off in the last room, much to Feraligatr's amusement.

Feraligatr left the attraction with a big smile on his face, thanking the Gastly who definitely couldn't understand why he had had so much fun. The crocodile went on to find another exciting adventure, but a delicious smell reached him and changed his plans. He found the source without difficulty: It was a cotton candy stand! Feraligatr almost ran to the little wooden booth that was painted like a night sky full of stars.

It made more sense when he arrived: The stand was manned by a **Cosmog (L35 )**.

\- Hello Sir! Tell me, it looks like you're _craving_ for cotton candy? The Cosmog was speaking with an enjoyed voice, insisting on the crocodile's hypothetical need.

\- You can't imagine how much, said Feraligatr loudly. He threw one Poké on Cosmog's counter. Give me one, please, he asked with a childish politeness.

Cosmog fired up the machine and used his arm-like extensions to shape the cotton candy, leaving little twinkling particles on the food. Any other day Feraligatr would have ruled that as unsanitary, but he hadn't had cotton candy in a century and he was not going to turn it down just for a little Cosmog powder. He ate the snack whole, only leaving the stick between his fingers, and he realised that it was no ordinary cotton candy. Cosmog was purposely adding the sparkling particles to give the food a taste from another universe.

"Another!" said Feraligatr with a thing in his eyes that somewhat worried Cosmog. "O- Okay" obeyed the tiny Pokémon with a bad feeling. His fears materialized as Feraligatr proceeded to eat a dozen more, the crocodile's hands shaking and his head nodding by itself without looking at Cosmog. "There's a limit on how many you should have," he tried to explain.

But it was already too late for the legendary Pokémon: Feraligatr threw himself over the counter and closed his jaws on Cosmog, gulping down the living nebula in one go. Feraligatr's pupils went wide as an astronomical quantity of the magical chemical filled his blood. He spent the next twenty minutes in a back alley of the fair, where fortunately nobody saw him burrowing himself in mud to try to learn Dig. He was simultaneously hallucinating that galaxies were exploding in a billion fragments all around him, not helping his mind as he started to drool all over himself.

When Feraligatr woke up he was covered in dirt, his head was throbbing painfully, and more importantly he was cured of any cotton candy crave for the next lifetime. "Oh God," he said out loud as he got back on his feet and realized his state. He decided that it was better to sit for a second, and he looked around him to see where he had ended up.

He was in the part of the fair reserved to staff only, which was better than being publicly exposed while in a delirious state. Some loud noises reached his ears and made him flinch in pain. It was a voice, coming from being the door of a more permanent shack with 'DIRECTION' written on it. Feraligatr didn't care about who was getting yelled at but it had to stop, for the sake of his headache.

He looked through a small and dirty window and saw an **Azelf (L50** **)** , visibly the fair owner, trying to scold a young Houndour who visibly didn't care about a single word pronounced by the angry Pokémon. Confused memories tried to resurface and prevented Feraligatr from acting immediately. The fog eventually lifted and the crocodile remembered what his mission was, or at least most of it. He came up with a plan and walked in without knocking.

\- Houndour, my daughter! Exclaimed Feraligatr as soon as he entered the room. You're here! Your mother is worrying so much for you!

The concerned Pokémon opened his eyes wide in surprise, and then she squinted to try to recognize the crocodile. Was he an angry person she had conned before?

\- Ah! Finally we can restore a little bit of authority here, said the Azelf with satisfaction. Sir, pardon my words but your daughter is nothing but trouble! She scammed many of my good customers while acting as an employee, and she refuses to tell where she hid the money.

\- You did what?! Shouted Feraligatr at Houndour. He had turned towards her while acting extremely shocked.

\- I didn't, father! Houndour was speaking with a sobbing voice, but then she added a wink that the Azelf couldn't see.

Feraligatr put his hands on his hips as he spoke with a stern voice.

\- You know what? I'm more inclined to believe the words of that good man Azelf. Here, take this my friend. Feraligatr threw around fifty Pokés on the Pokémon's desk. I hope that will compensate your troubles. And you, he said while turning towards the Houndour, we'll deal with this at home.

Feraligatr grabbed the young girl by the back of her neck and, to add realism, spanked her with a decent force. Houndour let out a cry, mostly out of disbelief because she had thought that the water type was an ally. Azelf showed a satisfied smile: He had gotten more than what he had lost and the Houndour was visibly going to have a bad time. He shook Feraligatr's hand to thank the responsible father before speaking to the young female with a threatening voice. He forbade her to ever return on the funfair's grounds, and she agreed with a weak tone.

Feraligatr stuck Houndour under his arm, with non faked protests from the small dog, and then walked out with Azelf following suit. Fortunately the fair owner guided them to the exit, because Feraligatr would have chosen the wrong way at the first intersection they met. Azelf left them at the fair's side entrance, wishing Feraligatr a good day with a mean smile intended to Houndour. The girl stuck her tongue out at him, but before Azelf could react the Feraligatr and her daughter were already far.

Houndour was still locked under the crocodile's arm well past the point where they were far enough from the funfair. The young teen started to wonder if she had been the one to get fooled, for once.

\- So, when are you going to release me? She asked innocently.

\- I don't know. I have the strange feeling that you'll disappear the second I have my eyes off you, said Feraligatr rightfully.

\- But I don't know you, _stranger_. I'll scream for help as soon as we cross someone's path!

\- You could try, but I have your research warrant right here in my satchel, said the water type while tapping on the bag. And if you try something funny, just be aware that I'll beat up anyone between me and your good friend Eelektrik's money. I have spent a lot to rescue you, remember?

\- Oh nooo! Poor mister kidnapper is not wealthy enough, pitied Houdnour. Sorry man, but I don't think I'm gonna cry on that one.

\- You're a gift, aren't you? To Houndour's surprise, the Feraligatr laughed. I think I'm starting to like you.

\- So don't bring me back to the orphanage, tried Houndour with a huge smile. Please?

\- Alright.

\- Really?

\- No, answered Feraligatr with a laugh.

\- Oh come on, dude! I thought we had a thing together, you know? When you acted all daddy and stuff and I played right along! You can't turn on me now!

\- What does it change if I bring you back or not? You can run away again, can't you? Are they threatening you?

\- Oh no, they're very nice, recognized Houndour. But it's so _boooring_! I wanna live my own life!

The Houndour struggled under Feraligatr's arm but did not obtain her release. She stayed silent for just a little minute before trying out a new approach.

\- The only good side of the orphanage is that they don't _spank_ me, at least.

\- Careful, or you'll get another one, said Feraligatr half-jokingly.

\- Oh yeah, big boy? You're going to hit a girl a fourth your size? What an impressive-

Feraligatr interrupted her with a spank, but without the strength to hurt. Houndour let out a yelp nevertheless, and after that she didn't manage to regain her jaded expression. Feraligatr could almost see the cogs running in her head while she was imagining yet another plan. Finally, she gulped down loudly and spoke with less confidence than before.

\- If you let me go, I'll let you spank me as much as you want.

\- By Arceus the almighty, exclaimed himself Feraligatr. You're getting way too much invested in this. You can go, he said as he set Houndour on the ground. I was doing this for money; I don't care that much!

The Houndour looked surprised that she had obtained what she wanted, but then she reminded what she had offered in exchange.

\- Do you want to...? She asked with a weak voice.

\- Just go! Before I change my mind, added Feraligatr quietly while laying his eyes on the young female.

Houndour turned around and took a step away... Before stopping and looking back at the crocodile.

\- Okay, I have actually no idea where to go, she explained with a huge smile that implied a request.

\- Back to the orphanage then, exclaimed Feraligatr as he took a step towards the dog Pokémon.

Houndour jumped away, but did not flee further.

\- You have to bring me to another town, she proposed without caring for an answer.

Feraligatr ran away, and he ran fast. "Absolutely not," he thought while looking for hills and trees to hid behind. He ran for the longest he had in a while, and then kept walking after that, fortunately without his new friend in sight. He went so far that he actually got close to a small village, but since it was already late he chose to sleep in the forest. He found a large oak and settled under it, closing his eyes to rest for a second.

When he opened them again, she was there. Panting, dirty, scratched by horny bushes, but she was there.

\- Bring me to-

\- Okay Okay Okay! Cut her short Feraligatr, realising that he would never escape. But tomorrow, alright? Let me rest first.

\- Really? The Houndour seemed unconvinced.

Feraligatr motioned a zipper closing his lips and he closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh. He heard her stay immobile for a minute before she decided to sit in the dead leaves. Feraligatr thought he could finally relax when the Houndour suddenly jumped on his stomach, making him grunt from the weight. "I'm cold!" she complained when Feraligatr opened mean eyes.

The crocodile tried to sleep again, but the feeling of Houndour breathing at a fast pace while laid on him was hinting at another kind of activity. Very soon, his genital slit opened and his twin members poked out, but fortunately they were still at a sufficient distance of the small dog Pokémon for her to not notice.

Houndour crawled back voluntarily, her short tail meeting the pink flesh of Feraligatr's penises.

\- Whoa, what's that? She asked with faked innocence.

\- Nothing for a proper lady to play with, answered Feraligatr with a stern voice.

\- Then I can do as I please, nice, rejoiced the young female as she slid back further.

Her rear was now touching Feraligatr's members, but it underlined a size conflict: The base of each one of the crocodile's penises was as thick as her thigh. Feraligatr's desire was at an all-time high due to the Houndour's shameless behaviour, but it was preferable to warn the girl.

\- Do you realise that-

\- Let's do this, interrupted him Houndour with excitation.

She rolled herself on her back, spreading her thighs to present her canine vulva to the two fleshed organs. Houndour was already wet, which showed how she had worked herself up with her own words. She extended her rear legs and put a foot on each one of Feraligatr's members, the crocodile groaning in anticipation. Houndour giggled and tried to masturbate the two large organs with her feet, her paw pads small but providing well enough pleasure to Feraligatr. "You're a wild one, girl. Keep it going, that feels good!" he encouraged her.

Houndour felt blood rush to her head, her daring actions escalating faster than she could have imagined. Was she actually doing what she was doing? She felt a wave of heat run through her body as one of the crocodile's huge member slipped and rubbed against her vulva. Yes, she was doing it. She used her two feet on the hardened muscle to point it roughly where needed. When the tip of the pink-fleshed penis brushed against her entrance, she gulped down with determination and moved her hips carefully to make it enter her.

It felt immensely pleasurable, and probably for the male as well judging from his groan. Houndour's internal lubrication had helped but she quickly realised than almost nothing of the male's length had entered her, and to make things a little bit more embarrassing she was not able to move her body back and forth in her position.

Houndour lifted her head backwards to look at Feraligatr, addressing him a smile that wanted to say 'Everything is under control'. The crocodile looked unconvinced, and Houndour wiggling to try to produce some kind of movement did not achieve to reassure him. He suddenly grabbed her by the sides and flipped her on her stomach before she had the time to finish a startled yelp.

Feraligatr pushed the small dog down his crotch and he felt the satisfaction of one of his member penetrating the young female properly. He reached a fourth of his length in, then a third, then- "Slow dooown!" complained Houndour with clenched teeth, the pleasure she had felt for an instant turning into discomfort. Feraligatr quickly lifted her up but didn't manage to hold back an annoyed sigh.

\- If you want to make this work we need to take our time, old man, scolded him Houndour.

\- My apologies, princess. After everything you said, I thought you were a fighter.

Houndour did not let the crocodile taunt her further and she pushed herself down on the rigid organ, this time at a pace that was more comfortable. She still felt Feraligatr's penis spread her vagina more than anything her paw had ever done, making her moan between clenched teeth. For the small Houndour it was now a challenge to prove her words, and with eyes twitching from pleasure she moved back and forth to spread her wetness on the conical member.

Her tight cavity was doing wonders on the large crocodile, and Houndour could hear his satisfaction out loud. After many tries it appeared clear that Houndour couldn't pass half Feraligatr's length, but it was already enough to fill her vagina completely and to procure her the most intense pleasure she had ever felt. She started to push herself down with less strength, becoming tired and panting fast to try to regain her breath.

Without warning Feraligatr pushed his hips forward as the urge to bury himself overpowered his mind. "Eek!" shouted Houndour as she felt her entrance being forced apart and her internal walls distended to accommodate for the large foreign mass. Pain and pleasure mixed to a state that hurt, and much to her fright the giant crocodile did not react to her yelp. He grabbed her flanks and speared her again, letting out a growl while Houndour's brain was overcome with mad lust.

"Too big!" she managed to say between two gasps for air. The Feraligatr visibly disagreed as he rolled around and pinned Houndour's back against the ground. He pushed himself in so far that the female saw her stomach bulge. Being filled like that spread her so much than the Feraligatr's next movements were less painful, and quickly became bearable after that. "More, more!" she heard herself beg as the water type aggressively penetrated her.

In the middle of one of the crocodile's way in, she reached orgasm with a high-pitched moan and a white light clouded her sight. The water type finished his movement and filled all the available space once again, forcing her fluids out of her cavity and projecting them on his scales. Feraligatr kept going as mercilessly and it pushed Houndour's bliss further and further, the young female mouth agape as she felt the pointy tip of the oversized member push against her cervix. She tried to spoke but she choked up when Feraligatr's crotch hit her rear, the male finally fully in and now ejaculating directly into her womb with a deafening roar. Houndour felt the crocodile shake a few times as he repositioned himself deep inside her, his warm and viscous seed keeping coming and rounding up her belly.

Feraligatr's ejaculation finished in a ragged breath. The member that he had kept out of the young Houndour leaked a last drop that fell down in a puddle, next to the dog Pokémon's flank. The girl was a little bit out of this world for the moment, but she was panting and gulping down regularly. Feraligatr pulled once, twice and then thrice to manage to remove himself from the female. It made a vulgar noise that made the water type laugh quietly, followed by a good amount of mixed fluids that even the now enlarged cavity couldn't hold.

"Oh dear," let out Feraligatr from being a little bit taken aback. The Houndour's entrance was stuck wide open in an obscene way, but fortunately her belly was slowly flattening. Houndour, breathing at a very fast pace to try to regain her composure, rolled on her flank to close her thighs, just in case the vigorous crocodile would want more. But Feraligatr was done for the day, and the day itself was done at that point.

The crocodile went to the other side of the oak, where the two Pokémon's fluids were not staining the dead leaves. Houndour followed soon and settled under the crocodile's arm, Feraligatr rubbing her head to congratulate her bravery and to apologize a little.

\- There's a town right next to us. I'll bring you there tomorrow, but after that we'll have to part ways. Teaching you life is not my job, complained Feraligatr half-jokingly.

\- Don't go full _daddy_ on me, old man. I can take care of myself perfectly well, she added with contentment based on the recent events.

\- I do believe that to be true.

A yawn interrupted Feraligatr's attempted small talk.

\- Lacking endurance, big boy?

Feraligatr chose to sleep instead of throwing himself in a childish quarrel.

This revealed itself as a poor choice. The next morning, when he woke up, Houndour had disappeared. That was not a bad news by itself, but she had taken with her the rest of Feraligatr's money. "What a little..." thought Feraligatr, but in all honesty it was his bad for trusting the teen. "Let that be a lesson for you, old man," he said out loud while imitating Houndour. Since it didn't succeed in bringing back his money, Feraligatr moved on.

It was useless to check the nearby village, since the dog Pokémon was definitely long gone, but at least they would point him towards the closest border. Feraligatr was back to poverty, but he felt like trying again. Maybe next time he wouldn't get conned like a newbie...


	6. Chapter 6

A Series of Unfortunate Events

 _Warning: This fanfiction contains sexual relations between Pokémons, rape and violence. You are warned and chose to continue._

 _An evil, high-level Feraligatr is about to cause some chaos in the Pokémon: Mystery Dungeon universe. For the local population, that will definitely be a series of unfortunate events._

 _Feraligatr will wander in a world based on the Mystery Dungeon videogames, enhanced with RPG elements. Each chapter, he will meet 5 Pokémons selected by a Random Number Generator ranging from 001 to 807._

 _I hope you will enjoy this story. Don't hesitate to leave a review or to PM me._

* * *

Chapter 6: 589 / 566 / 454 / 25 / 285 / 213 / 791 / 9 / 807 / 610 (Halloween Special)

 **Shroomish (L21 M)** sat on the straw mattress that occupied half his prison cell. The rest of the crude stone room was empty, except for a wooden bowl filled with an unappetizing broth, the only food Shroomish was allowed this day. Three of the walls were of the same dark grey stone, marked with desperate clawing from many previous occupants, while the fourth and only open side was a fence of vertical metal rods with a part that could open.

But Shroomish was not desperate: He was just waiting. His time would come, one way or another. The grass Pokémon had once been at the head of a drug cartel, ruling ruthlessly over hundreds of minions obeying every single of his words.

It had all started when Shroomish was a child, when he discovered that some of the spore he naturally produced could make others laugh louder at his jokes. Shroomish was ingenious, and it took him little time to monetize his abilities. Of course this was illegal, and so he fell into the underground world at a young age. First he worked for other drug lords of course, but as years passed and as he learned how to lead he soon became more than a simple 'spice' producer. While making sure to keep his own hands clean, he plotted his way up with a mix of cleverness, good business practices and cold-blooded assassinations.

But this life was behind Shroomish now. First, because he was currently being moved across the country to be transferred to the highest security prison of the continent, and second, because as soon as news of his arrest had been known all his 'loyal' lieutenants had thrown themselves in a fratricidal war for power. Despite this Shroomish was not bitter: He would have done the same.

There was only one of his lieutenants that had stayed loyal: Shroomish's childhood friend, **Shuckle (L26 M)**. They had started from nothing but together they had created their own fate in the underground world, and after all those years Shuckle would never have thought of betraying Shroomish. Now they were at the bottom again, but with their abilities Shroomish had no doubt that they could rise once again.

All they needed was for Shuckle to find a way to free Shroomish out of jail. The fallen drug lord was moved from village to village every day, spending the night in a small, local prison such as tonight's. He was now getting dangerously close to the end of his trip, and Shuckle had still not intervened. It was starting to get stressful but Shroomish could not expect Shuckle to break in himself, knowing that the jail was quite well guarded for its size.

First you had to deal with the worker at the entrance, an **Axew (L29 F)** , and then there was the administrative staff: A **Pikachu (L21 M)** and an **Archen (L30 M)**. If you managed to pass through undetected, it was time to enter the underground jail and to face its two wardens: **Escavalier (L37 F)** and **Toxicroak (L39 M)**. It sounded impossible, but Shroomish knew that Shuckle had access to a fund they had hidden together just for that purpose: A twenty thousand Pokés reward, minus what Shroomish's alcoholic friend would have used to intoxicate himself during the last month, that would be gifted to whomever would help Shroomish escape.

So that was why Shroomish was waiting patiently. The only unknown in the equation was _who_ would be crazy enough to attempt the break in.

-0-

Axew was tidying her desk up, storing pens in their respective holder according to their colour. It was the end of the day and no one would come in know, the door leading to the jail cells having already been locked for the night. Soon Pikachu and Archen would leave the office located behind her and it would be time to head home.

Surprisingly, the shadow of a new visitor grew in the distance. It was hard for Axew to tell who it was, because the sun was shining its last rays through the opened door and blinded her. When the newcomer reached the prison entrance, he had to lower his head to pass through. His body filled the empty space and blocked the light, letting Axew discover a Feraligatr whose size made her gasp from a worried surprise.

\- Hi, how can I help you? She asked after closing her gaping mouth and remembering what her job was.

\- Hello! I wish to visit a prisoner, said the Feraligatr with a polite smile that showed too much sharp teeth.

\- I'm sorry Sir, said Axew after a hesitation, but the visits are closed. The door has been closed for the night. To prove her point, Axew pointed at the reinforced wooden door leading downstairs.

\- My bad, coming so late. I'll be back, said the stranger happily before exiting the building.

\- Uhm, yes, goodbye! Tried Axew, but the stranger had already left.

-0-

Pikachu was preparing the last details of tomorrow's transfer with his second, Archen. There was quite a big team coming to pick up Shroomish, and Pikachu wondered if that prisoner was as dangerous as they claimed. After all Pikachu was the same level as the felon, yet he was two decades younger. Anyway, the Shroomish would be taken away soon enough. The letter said the team was 'on its way', whatever that meant.

He sent Archen to tell Axew that she could leave. Pikachu needed to stay just a little bit late to fill out the paperwork for the transfer.

-0-

Feraligatr's Surf attack took out the whole entrance wall before crashing against the reinforced jail door. It was unsuccessful to break it open, but in the debris littering the room Feraligatr found two Pokémons knocked out by his attack. Before the water predator could wake up either the Axew or the Archen for interrogation, another small figure came in running from the adjacent room. It was a Pikachu, and all about his reaction screamed that he was not a fighter.

"Alert!" He screamed once before Feraligatr managed to run to him. He grabbed the small electric Pokémon with both hands and choked him to prevent any further warning. While Pikachu struggled under his oversized grip, Feraligatr looked around but found no other threat for now. The room was some kind of office, with two desks and all the required furniture.

A little electrical shock hit Feraligatr's hands, but honestly the water type could barely tell if it was an attack or an attempt at communicating. The crocodile released the Pikachu's neck, but kept a threatening stare that was enough to keep him quiet. "Where's the key?" Asked Feraligatr while shaking the Pikachu back and forth. The electric Pokémon somehow mustered the courage to nod negatively, much to Feraligatr's enjoyment.

The crocodile licked Pikachu's cheek and then his lips, like if he was tasting the Pokémon. "Wait!" Shouted Pikachu when he understood, but Feraligatr had already placed him in his mouth, closing his sharp fangs on him until he was too scared to move. Only Pikachu's head was poking out of the crocodile's jaws, and the small Pokémon was trying to hold back two large teeth lowering themselves on his chest.

"I can't tell you!" He screamed in panic. Much to his horror, Feraligatr raised his head upward to make him slide in the opposite direction. Pikachu's fur was drenched in saliva and he fell without friction, only avoiding the black cavity under his feet by holding on firmly on the two large fangs he was preciously pushing back. "I'll tell you, please!" He said this time, but a guttural laugh was the only answer.

Feraligatr had seen the key lying on the Pikachu's desk a long time ago. He shook his throat back and forth to force the Pokémon to let go, and Pikachu plunged in darkness as he felt wet walls surround him. Feraligatr closed his mouth on the screaming prey and swallowed Pikachu alive, suppressing the Pokémon's horrified cries. He felt the Pokémon moving at first, but Pikachu suffocated quickly enough when he reached the predator's stomach and its scorching acid.

Feraligatr got hold of the precious key and walked back to the entrance. There was noise coming from behind the reinforced door, so it was clear that a welcoming party was waiting for him. "Coming in!" Shouted Feraligatr as he unlocked the door. Instead of following his words, he jumped sideway and avoided both a Venoshock and an Iron Head attack.

The Escavalier who had charged him had now stepped in the ravaged room. Feraligatr grabbed her from behind and used her as a shield to prevent any following attack from the Toxicroak. He was pleased to see that the fighter stayed in place without knowing what to do, enabling him to think for a second while the angry Escavalier tried to stab his sides.

It was fortunate that the Escavalier couldn't hit behind her back due to the shape of her arms, but on the other hand Feraligatr was unable to strangle her due to her armor. So instead of taking care of her first, Feraligatr decided to target the Toxicroak. He suddenly launched forward, pushing Escavalier and pointing her spears against her own comrade.

Feraligatr watched in delight as the Toxicroak trying to step backwards tripped and fell downstairs, only to be immediately pierced by one of Escavalier's arms. One guard screamed of pain and the other of terror, but it wasn't over: The razor-sharp spear had gone through and was stuck in the stone under Toxicroak's body, putting them both at Feraligatr's mercy. With a laugh Feraligatr turned Escavalier around, instantly breaking her arm at the shoulder level. Then he pulled her away and with a dry cracking noise it ripped her arm off completely, the Pokémon screaming at the top of her lungs.

She landed in Feraligatr's arms, in shock for too long of a second. Feraligatr noticed that her face was visible under a helm: He plunged his claws in the opening, gouging out her eyes while roaring in satisfaction. He threw the mess of her body in a corner and turned back towards the struggling Toxicroak. At the price of immense pain, the Pokémon was trying to lift himself up even with Escavalier's spear still in the stomach.

Feraligatr decided to help him out and he pulled the metal lance out of the ground, but then he stabbed it directly into the red inflatable skin that the frog Pokémon used to speak. Toxicroak grabbed the spear with both hands and wiggled desperately, but it was already too late as he started to choke with his own blood. Feraligatr lifted the spear one last time and pierced Toxicroak's forehead with it, rendering the frog Pokémon motionless instantly.

"I like your style!" A voice had spoken from the cell that was the furthest away, and Feraligatr was surprised to discover a Shroomish in it. Of course he knew from the shady Shuckle's instructions that he had to free that particular Pokémon, but it was hard to believe that he owned anything close to five thousand three hundred and sixty Pokés. Feraligatr had accepted mainly because it would train him to escape a prison, just in case it was a required skill in the future.

Feraligatr opted for politeness, in case the Shroomish was actually a powerful drug lord. "Thanks, but let's keep the talking for later, alright?" he proposed to the grass Pokémon. Shroomish nodded and pointed at a set of keys hanging from a nail on the wall. It was not needed: Feraligatr stepped over the two wardens' bodies and grabbed the fence. The thick metal rods were probably indestructible, but as Feraligatr had guessed the stone they were anchored to was not.

The dark grey matter exploded in a million fragments, raining on both Feraligatr and Shroomish. The grass Pokémon seemed unimpressed by the whole ordeal, so Feraligatr set the prison bars aside and motioned for them to move on. As they passed the body of Escavalier, she let out a small moan of pain that revealed that she was still alive. Feraligatr was about to step on her head to crush her skull when Shroomish spoke. "She's a tough one, eh? Let's see what she has in her."

On those mysterious words, Shroomish approached the Escavalier. Feraligatr stayed back, but he readied himself in case the downed Pokémon tried something. The Shroomish shook his body and the top of his head produced a purple powder that landed all around him, including on the Escavalier. In reaction the Pokémon suddenly clenched all its muscles until she rested perfectly straight.

"You stand." ordered Shroomish. Feraligatr thought he had misheard but the grass Pokémon was indeed speaking to the Escavalier, who without a second started to rise upwards. Ferligatr jumped but the enemy did not move further. Waiting for an order of her new master, the female Pokémon stood there, staggering around while losing her greenish blood from both her gouged eyes and her arm stump.

"You walk." said Shroomish with a cold voice. The Escavalier moved forward mechanically, her blindness not letting her see the wall in front of her. She hit it and collapsed, but to Feraligatr's surprise she immediately got back up with her task still in mind. Slipping in her own blood, she tried again and again to obey her master's orders, desperately running against the wall. Blood loss and exhaustion would kill her soon, but nevertheless she _had_ to get through that wall.

"So easy, her mind was weak," said Shroomish with an evil smile. "But let's not stay here." Feraligatr agreed. He had found Shroomish's trick really cute, but he much preferred a direct approach with blood and crushed bones. Feraligatr went upstairs first as he wasn't sure they were out of trouble yet. Wise decision, because as soon as they left the building they were greeted with a bad sight.

There was a team of law enforcers right there, and not the kind to be underestimated: A **Blastoise (L45 M)** , a **Zeraora (L 50 M)** and a **Solgaleo (L55** **)**. "Those are your friends?" asked Feraligatr with realistic expectations. Shroomish answered negatively, and he noticed that his crocodilian companion was not taking it as a bad news.

The Solgaleo took a step forward and the ground trembled.

\- Step away from each other and surrender now, he said with authority.

\- I can take care of one of them, whispered Shroomish to Feraligatr. I've seen you fight, but can you really get us out of this one?

The water type smiled to Shroomish, and he has a lot of teeth.

\- If you can do your little magic on the Zeraora… I'll rip them to shreds! Feraligatr had said that last sentence with a louder voice, and anger appeared on the face of the enemy trio.

\- Say that again? The Zeraora had walked further than Solgaleo, worked up by Feraligatr's impunity.

\- You're not worthy of my friend's time, said Shroomish to taunt the legendary. Why don't you come and face someone your size?

It was too much for the impetuous Zeraora who charged forward, not waiting for his partners. He chose indeed to face Shroomish first, but only because he was sure of dealing with him instantly. This was his downfall, because before he had even started running Shroomish had already prepared an insane load of his spores. Zeraora was engulfed in the opaque cloud and Feraligatr lost sight of both Pokémons, but he couldn't intervene right now.

While Solgaleo had stopped moving after watching his friend disappear in Shroomish's trap, the Blastoise wasn't that strategic and had chosen to deal with his water rival. Feraligatr ran at the Pokémon to meet him in the middle, keeping the fight far from Shroomish's doings. Both of the starter Pokémons launched a Surf attack, but Feraligatr's was more powerful and returned Blastoise's wave against himself. The turtle Pokémon was thrown back and crashed violently, but he managed to tank the damages thanks to his shell.

Feraligatr ran to finish the downed Pokémon, but Solgaleo suddenly appeared in his peripheral vision. Feraligatr jumped to avoid the legendary's Sunsteel Strike, Solgaleo hitting the ground with a very powerful impact. The legendary needed only half a second to move again, but Feraligatr didn't allow him. He fell back from his jump and used the momentum to plunge on the legendary with a Crunch attack.

Solgaleo was a gigantic Pokémon, but Feraligatr had become so enraged from the combat adrenaline that he was pushing back his limits. With the strength of his jaws he lifted up the whole legendary's weight and span around to throw him away. Solgaleo roared in pain as he was sent flying through a house, where he disappeared in a dust cloud.

Feraligatr made the effort to control his hunting instinct and looked at Shroomish to check if the rescue mission was still viable. Surprisingly, the grass type had achieved to stop Zeraora in his tracks, but you could tell on the electric Pokémon's face that he was trying his hardest to overcome the mind control. For now the situation was in a standstill, but Feraligatr couldn't intervene as he felt a Hydropump being shot at him from afar.

The crocodile threw himself to the ground, a water jet whistling to his ears. From his position he returned 'fire', hitting the Blastoise hard enough to make him faint while not sending him flying too far. Feraligatr intended to smash the turtle's head once and for all, but Solgaleo reappeared and stood in his way. He was bleeding from the flank and it had stained his pure white fur, but it was not that bad, for now.

Feraligatr decided to have fun testing the legendary: He ran towards Blastoise, racing Solgaleo to see who would reach the defenceless Pokémon first. Solgaleo was taller and ran on all four, so he was probably going to be able to defend his colleague, but a surprising turn of events gave Feraligatr the victory: A Thunder Wave came from behind and hit the legendary, suddenly paralyzing his legs and sending him crashing down on the ground.

Feraligatr looked behind him: Zeraora was facing his previous allies, both hands pointed at Solgaleo after launching the traitorous attack. Solgaleo stayed in the middle of the dirt street, his clenched muscles not letting him stand back up to fight. Feraligatr chose to walk to Blastoise, who was trying to crawl away weakly.

Despite the Pokémon's weight, the crocodile flipped the turtle on his back to expose his unprotected limbs. Feraligatr went for Blastoise's head first and forcefully opened the Pokémon's mouth, the Pokémon whimpering but powerless to defend himself since he was entirely out of energy. Feraligatr grabbed Blastoise's tongue with one hand and pulled on it slowly, his claws lacerating the flesh and making the Pokémon scream in agony. The crocodile maintained his grip with ease because the flipped turtle could only wiggle desperately, and when he was done having fun he ripped out Blastoise's tongue entirely.

The turtle Pokémon emitted a horrible gurgling noise and Feraligatr felt frenzy fill his mind. He brought the piece of flesh to his mouth, still warm, and started chewing on it like if he was starving. The taste of blood only made him hungrier and he threw himself on Blastoise's face, devouring the Pokémon alive by ripping off piece after piece. Blastoise was too weak to struggle and could only cough more blood all over Feraligatr's face, actively encouraging the crocodile's appetite. Feraligatr managed to rip off Blastoise's lower jaw and the Pokémon finally succumbed to his wounds.

The crocodile crunched teeth and bones together with delight, but had to turn around as he heard a shout. It was Solgaleo who, after an immense effort fuelled by the horror he had witnessed, had managed to get back on all four again. Feraligatr ran at the legendary before Shroomish could order his mind-controlled minion to paralyse him again, preferring the good old way of fighting. He tackled the giant Pokémon to the ground, Solgaleo unable to hold back a terrorised cry as he understood that he was going to be dessert.

The legendary was too muscular to have his skin easily pierced, and his mane protected his neck, but his tail was a weak point. Feraligatr bite it down hard, drawing blood and instantly making the legendary jump in acute pain. But there was almost nothing that could vanquish Feraligatr's jaws, and after a satisfying cracking noise the tail vertebra shattered and enabled Feraligatr to section Solgaleo's tail.

It was too much for the legendary that instantly went into shock, running away terrorized from the predator two thirds his size. Feraligatr waved goodbye at the Pokémon with his own tail in hand, Solgaleo not turning back and sadly missing the tasteful move. Zeraora appeared calmly to Feraligatr's side, soon joined by the Shroomish who had made him his domesticated pet.

\- That was spectacular, son, said Shroomish.

The evil Pokémon had already a hundred plans to re-conquer his former power in mind, greatly helped by the future tale of his horrific evasion.

\- I suppose you're not looking for work, are you?

\- I am not, indeed. But thanks for the proposition; I'll think about it someday. But I'm wondering: Couldn't you recruit anyone you want like our little friend over here? Feraligatr pointed at Zeraora

\- Sadly, it only works for a few hours. I'd guess six for the cat, because I put quite the load. He's going to be out of his own mind when he wakes up, added Shroomish with an honest laugh. But I digress. I suggest we quickly find my friend Shuckle for your reward and part ways, because very soon the whole country will be looking for us two.

Feraligatr agreed to the plan and the trio left the ruins of the battle, with not a single soul in sight to contest their escape. They found Shuckle in the spot he had specified, the Pokémon visibly drunk but in possession of the promised Pokés. While he and Shroomish welcomed each other, an idea that had grown in Feraligatr's head came to light.

He was frank and proposed to return half the reward money in exchange of Zeraora. Shroomish was more than eager to accept both the demand of his new friend and to get back a sizable chunk of his funds, and he agreed to the deal. He had no hands but he motioned his head at Feraligatr. "You obey." he ordered to Zeraora.

The legendary Pokémon simply turned towards his new master and waited. "You bow." said Feraligatr with satisfaction, and Zeraora saluted him with the proper movement. You could tell that the Pokémon was fighting his hardest against the command, but the only effect that resulted was an angry frown that promised a lot for the upcoming future.

Feraligatr truly thanked Shroomish and then the duo disappeared, their own fate in their hands. Now the only future he had to decide was Zeraora's, and the crocodile could guess that the legendary was not going to enjoy it.

Or, was he?

"You enjoy." ordered Feraligatr. "You like me. You _love_ me." It was obvious, coming from Zeraora's facial expression, that he was battling against the words. His jaws contracted, his hands closed in fists, but yet he was still unable to regain control of his body. Finally he closed his eyes an instant, and when he opened them again there was a very special spark in his pupils.

Feraligatr saw the bipedal cat put his hands together with shyness. He tilted his head to the right slightly, looked down at the ground in embarrassment and started to breathe faster. A predatory smile lighted up Feraligatr's face and he got the idea of another order. "You stare."

It took Zeraora a visible effort to raise his eyes to Feraligatr's, the electric type blushing so strongly that it was visible through his black fur. Both forced and allowed, Zeraora bathed in the sight, moving his eyes very quickly all over Feraligatr's body like if was trying to take a mental picture. His stare came back to Feraligatr's crotch more than once, and he surprised the water type by discreetly licking his lips.

Immediately the Pokémon frowned at his own behaviour, Zeraora's mind revolted by his attraction. A slight tremble passed through his body and the facial expression erased itself, Zeraora conquered by the sight of the crocodile standing so close to him. He chose to lick his lips again, and a new detail of his body caught Feraligatr's attention. The water predator had already noticed that between the Zeraora's thighs there was a pair of moderately sized testicles, covered with the same long yellow fur. Just over that pair there was a fluffy but visible sheath, and now at the tip of that tight pouch there was a very recent addition. Zeraora's penis was only starting to grow, but already you could tell that the bright red muscle was barbed and ended with a pointy tip.

It was Feraligatr's turn to lick his lips, and he spoke a new order. "You kiss." This time Zeraora didn't wait a second and walked to the crocodile, but he discovered that the size difference made it impossible to reach Feraligatr's face. With his mind entirely focused on the given command, Zeraora decided to climb the giant without hesitation. Feraligatr, amused, advanced a knee and an elbow to offer some help. Zeraora's fur tickled him as much as the claws scraping his scales, and he was almost about to burst out laughing when the legendary reached his eye level. Zeraora didn't kiss him instantly. A vein was throbbing on his forehead while the legendary tried to fight his imposed urge a last time, but his head was getting closer and closer as his mouth opened slightly.

Feraligatr slid a hand behind the smaller male's back to offer some support, up to the tail coming out of the Pokémon's neck. It looked like Zeraora was transcended by the physical contact and he grabbed the back of Feraligatr's head with both hands, throwing their mouth against each other in a passionate kiss. Feraligatr had to keep his jaws almost closed to offer something that compared to the Zeraora's tiny muzzle. He let the legendary attempt to invade his mouth with his much smaller tongue, Zeraora tilting his head left and right to deepen the kiss with violence.

Feraligatr decided to take his turn. He grabbed the back of Zeraora's head and returned the favour, his thick and large tongue easily overpowering the smaller cat Pokémon. Going further he forced Zeraora's lips apart and filled his mouth, the legendary Pokémon opening his eyes wide when Feraligatr's tongue poked against the entrance of his throat. But the crocodile was not done: He opened his gigantic jaws to make Zeraora's head slid in between, enabling him to push his tongue down the other male's throat as Zeraora started to struggle.

Feraligatr hugged the legendary tightly and kept him in place, appreciating the feeling of Zeraora starting to choke between his teeth. He eventually freed him of his tongue, but only because the poor Pokémon was close of passing out. Feraligatr let Zeraora fall back on the ground and the legendary landed on his rear. His spread legs revealed a shameful truth: His member was fully erected and viscous pre seminal liquid was already dripping from its tip. "So you like big things down your throat, right?" taunted Feraligatr. Of course it was for the crocodile's own fun because the mind controlled Pokémon was unable to react, probably the only downside of Shroomish's treat.

Zeraora wanted to raise his eyes up to Feraligatr's but stopped midway, stuck on the crocodile's crotch where two pink fleshed penises had made their apparition. Without any second thoughts, the Pokémon got on his knees and approached his face with a guilty curiosity. He rubbed his cheeks one after the other on Feraligtr's twin members, trying to impregnate himself of their intoxicating smell.

Feraligatr enjoyed the short black fur's touch, but it was another kind of stimulation that he was aiming for. With one hand on Zeraora's head he guided the bipedal cat to take one of his members in mouth, the docile legendary being eager to satisfy what he believed was the true love of his life. The small yet warm and wet mouth of the Pokémon was delightful, and added to how Zeraora was constantly looking up at him greatly aroused Feraligatr.

Next Zeraora placed his hands on the inside of Feraligatr's thighs, trying to get more length inside his unfortunately small mouth. Feraligatr rewarded the enthusiasm of the cat Pokémon by rubbing behind his ears and he heard Zeraora purr almost lovingly in response. With his free hand he brought his second member to Zeraora's cheek, rubbing himself where the fur transitioned from short and black to long and yellow.

Zeraora's lust was increasing with no limit in sight, and he had to remove one of his hands from the crocodile's thigh to masturbate himself. His pre seminal liquid quickly made a mess on his blue-skinned paw pads, but it felt so good that he couldn't stop. He started moaning audibly as pleasure radiated from his barbed member, while simultaneously still trying to reach the base of Feraligatr's penis with his lips.

Feraligatr felt a jolt as the tip of his member entered Zeraora's throat, and immediately he pushed the male back to avoid a premature release. But Zeraora was overcome with desire and he forced his way back to the two thick muscles, almost making Feraligatr laugh from his avidity. Zeraora was instantly back on his task and abandoned any restraints he had left. Feraligatr felt his hand close in a fist that pulled Zeraora's fur: The smaller male had managed to take his entire length. Zeraora had raised his head to straighten his neck and now his throat was visibly bulged by Feraligatr's member, the organ bent towards the ground to accommodate to its way in.

This time, the unnatural lust running in Zeraora's veins made him embrace the feeling of choking and he kept moving his head back and forth aggressively. It was too much for Feraligatr who roared in pleasure as he ejaculated from both members, his sperm projected simultaneously on Zeraora's forehead and down the Pokémon's throat. The legendary Pokémon had to spat out Feraligatr's penis to breathe, but immediately he took both members in hands and masturbated them to receive as much seed he could on his face. It was such a bliss that Feraligatr emptied himself completely, turning the bipedal cat's fur into a total mess.

Zeraora fell on his back, the warm sperm covering him shaking his mind all over the place. With one hand he tried to bring as much as he could to his mouth, spreading the sticky liquid all over his face while his other hand was down on his own penis and moved at a very fast pace. The legendary's brain was overheating, but unfortunately it destroyed the spores controlling it. Zeraora suddenly came back to himself, looked at Feraligatr and his twin members with wide eyes, and then he ejaculated in his own hand with quite the surprised expression.

It was loud and lasted long, the legendary closing his eyes and moaning in quite a cute way. Once he was done staining his black stomach fur with his own semen, he realised everything that had happened. He tasted Feraligatr's sperm in his mouth, he felt the cold liquid on his face, he felt his own erected member in his hand... Zeraora opened his mouth in disbelief, but since he couldn't find an appropriate word for the situation he simply passed out.

"Yeah, it's probably better that way," agreed Feraligatr. At least the Pokémon was already laid down and didn't hurt his head. Feraligatr used the tail that started from Zeraora's neck to clean his crotch, and as a little joke he stuffed the tip of the now-stained fur in the legendary's mouth. That would probably be a funny reminder when he would wake up. Feraligatr looked in all directions twice, chose one arbitrarily and left the Pokémon to fend for himself.

Feraligatr was now wealthy, and he was eager to find out what a rich man could do in this world.


End file.
